Scheme, Mistakes, Memories and Love
by Mizuki Hanazaki
Summary: Sometimes, a scheme will led one make mistakes in one's life. As memories that seems so clear yet so out of reach connects, true love blooms. Pairings : KagaKuro, AkaFuri, AoKi, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, KiyoHyuu and ImaHana Mistakes : AkaKuro, KasaKi, MiyaTaka, KagaHimu, KiyoZuki and ImaSaku
1. Scheme, Mistake, Memories and Love (1)

_Hello, readers._

_I am truly sorry for the crappy beginning of the story, that is because this is my first fanfic and my first attempt to write a story. __

_If you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so. XD_

_Review is welcomed. So lets start the story! ^.^_

* * *

_**Sometimes, a scheme will led one make mistakes in one's life. As memories that seems so clear yet so out of reach connects, true love blooms…**_

''Ne. Ne. Have you finished your job ?'' asked a certain pinkette while smiling.

''Yeah, but that's a pretty bang up job, ya'know! Sending those mortals to so many places at once. Geeeez.'' sighed a certain brown hair girl, deep in thoughts.

_Hmm… why do I suddenly feel this way? Hmm… how do I put it. Sad? Nostalgic? Guilty…? Yup, that's it, Guilty! But why do I feel guilty? It's not that we are doing anything wrong, it just that we are helping to bond up some mortals…but why…_

As the brown hair girl still deep in her thought, ''…ko! …Riko-senpai! AIDA RIKO-SENPAI!'' and that broke the thoughts of the girl whose name is Aida Riko.

Feeling startled, ''Wha… What are you shouting for, huh? Momoi-chan.''

''It just seems that your mind is going to fly away, and here I am shouting your name almost 10 times. Tell me what are thinking, ne?''

''Oh… really! _Gomen. Gomen_. It just that I felt guilty by our actions all of sudden and you do know that I almost never felt guilty about anything''

''Ne. Riko-senpai, there is nothing to worry about, that is because WE, The God of Love were never wrong when it comes to love matters, right?'' reassured Momoi.

While the pinkette is reassuring the brunette, a popsicle appeared on the palms of the pinkette. She break the popsicle into two and gave it another one to her collague.

''Here.'' offered Momoi. ''Ah! Thanks!'' and while Riko is accepting the popsicle and is ready to enjoy her snacks, suddenly a voice just erupted behind her.

''HEY! YOU TWO! DID ANYONE OF YOU LOTS JUST ACTIVATED THE GAS OF AMNESIAC IN CHAMBER NO. 10, HUH?'' shouted a certain blond behind their backs.

Upon listening to the question, both Riko and Momoi turned around casually to face the blond, popsicle still in their mouths.

''Greetings, Alex-sama!'' said both of them bowed with full of respect.

''Heads up. Riko Aida. Momoi Satsuki. I am afraid that you need to answer my question, right now. ''

''Alex-sama. We admit that we had used Chamber No.10, but as I remember, I am afraid we do not made any mess that make you, Goddess of Love and Desire to be so mad.'' after raising their heads, Riko is the first one to speak up.

''You sure? What about you, Momoi Satsuki.'' asked the Goddess, this time with a scowl on her pretty face.

''Hmm… I am pretty sure that I didn't screw anything up in that chamber, because I have read the manual and remembered all the functions of that chamber.'' admits Momoi.

''No way! There is no other guy using Chamber No.10 throughout the day! You sure that there is really nothing going on!'' exclaimed the Goddess.

''Hmm… Wait… If I am not mistaken while we are using the chamber, Riko-senpai does tell me to press a green button after a few minutes, because she is leaving for awhile for having some problem.'' Momoi said while scratching her head, thinking hard.

''A green button?'' suddenly both Riko and Goddess felt puzzled.

''Yup a greeeeeen button.'' said Momoi as she is still smiling.

''Erm… Momoi. Do you actually realized that there are two green button with the exact same size in that chamber?'' asked Riko who is now worried.

''Eh! Really! But I am sure that I press the correct one! The one with a mark at the side and senpai even told me that to make sure to press the one with a mark!'' exclaimed Momoi while trying to defend herself.

''Oh My Lord… Momoi Satsuki, may I know what kind of mark did u saw on that button?'' the Goddess is being serious now.

''Erm… the one with _**X **_mark on it, because Riko-senpai told me to press the green button with a double slash mark.'' answered Momoi with a serious tone.

Upon listening to the answer that Momoi gave, the Goddess almost fainted, almost. As well as Riko Aida who almost going to have white foam forming out of her mouth.

''MOMOI SATSUKI!'' shouted both the Goddess and Riko. ''You are the culprit of this whole matter!''

''Eh!'' the smile on Momoi's face melted and replacing it was just some droplets of sweat.

''What Eh!'' ''Don't give me that!'' exclaimed both Riko and Alex as Riko continue to speak.

''Momoi! This time for sure, you have press the wrong button. Do you know that the Button of Drowsiness is actually the one marked with _**/****/**_ sign, not _**X**_ sign. The button you just press is the Button of Amnesia!'' explained Riko, almost screaming at her kouhai.

''WHAT! NO WAY! WHAT DO I DO!'' now almost almost breaking into tears is no other than Momoi Satsuki herself.

''Hmm… I believe that I, the Goddess of Love and Desire had told that you God of Love have no rights to break people apart except me, myself.'' assumed the Goddess.

''And what is worst that you two, especially you, Momoi Satsuki had break the worse law of love even by standards, and that is breaking mortals apart after bonding them up! That is by far the most outrageous act as God of Love!'' the words that came from the Goddess herself had finally led poor Momoi to break into tears.

''Uwaaa… please forgive me! Goddess-sama'' cried Momoi as a fountain of tears flowing out her eyes.

''Yes! Please forgive her, it wasn't completely her fault, I am guilty too. If only I tell her the right button prope…''

''That's enough! No Excuses! And let me think this over!'' the Goddess cut out Riko sentences while raising up her hand to stop her from speaking any further.

''Riko-senpai what should I do now!''

''…''

After a while of silence , the Goddess finally speak up, '' No! This couldn't be forgiven! Riko Aida! Momoi Satsuki! I hereby banish you both away from the heaven as a punishment!''

''NO! Please give me another chance! My Goddess!'' pleaded Momoi.

''My Goddess! I too wish for another chance to compensate my mistakes!'' pleaded Riko.

But their pleadings did not reach the Goddess heart as the Goddess raise her staff to zap both them and they are both gone. After a while…

''You sure that this is the most suitable compensation for those broken mortals?'' came in a black haired goddess as she ask the Goddess's choice.

''Masako! When did you come?'' asked the Goddess feeling surprised.

''When I heard your shoutings, Alex. And you haven't answer my question.'' said Masako casually.

''It was inevitable, plus the fact that they are my prized disciple, so it was an absurd things that they had done such mistakes!''

''Then what are you gonna do from now?'' inquired Masako.

''Could you please give the list of the mortals that had been a victim of this case?'' asked the Goddess.

''Sure! Here you go! And I highly recommend you to take a look at the clipboard first before keeping it. '' said Masako as she handed a clipboard to the Goddess.

''I really do hope that the girls that had been fallen victims won't be too broken. Oh… poor case.'' sighed the Goddess as she accept the clipboard and ''POOF'' the clipboard was gone.

''It seems like I need to pay them a visit, then. Its been a while since I have gone down to the mortal's world.'' continued the Goddess.

''Erm… by the way, Alex. You really do not want to take a look at the clipboard?''

''Why? Is there something special with the list?'' as she asked she snapped her finger and the once again the clipboard appeared on her hands.

As the Goddess started to eye the list from the top to the bottom, bullets of sweat started to form around her forehead. _What this? Although I, the mighty Goddess of Love and Desire have been through this before, but this was still plain absurd! Aida Riko! Satsuki Momoi! I hereby see what damage you done and banishment is the most suitable punishment for you two!_

After finishing her thoughts, the Goddess straighten up herself and with a snap of her finger her gold and velvet red robe had instantly turned into a T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

''Masako! Once again I will need your help. Would you take over my place until I came back?'' asked the Goddess, all business-like.

''And once again you do not need to ask my opinion regarding the matter, because as your lieutenant and your friend, of course I will help you!'' reassured Masako with a smile.

''Thank you! I know I can count on you!''

''No sweat!''

After the farewell, the Goddess was gone, and after what seems like a century the Goddess finally reach the Earth of the mortals, it was a quite walkway. After landing safely, once again she checked the clipboard, and the thoughts came in again.

_Seriously, I still can't believe it that the list had just and only consists of males! Geeez! That did be one heck of a tough work…_

And that how as the Goddess start her journey while still thinking how absurd her disciple are.

_Well… the deed has been done, so there will be no point thinking about it anymore._

And that's when the Goddess chose her path and as she continue to walk, the shadow slowly engulfed her existence…

_**~End of Prologue~**_

* * *

**Author's Note** : _Well that is the end of the prologue, so what did you fellow readers think._

_Whew! I never thought that the prologue will this long, but the idea just keep growing so wildly and here is it. Hope it didn't let you felt the characters are OOC._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome._

_Finally, in the next chapter, we can finally meet our first pairing of the story. (My first OTP from this series) XD_

_Well… then… See you next chapter (Oooooo….. I can't wait to write my first OTP) _

_Well… Signing out._


	2. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (1)

_Hello, fellow readers!_

_So we meet again, eh? This chapter is the start of everything, that means my first OTP!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Get On With The First Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san.**_

_**It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, what you dreamt in your sleep will probably happen in your real life…**_

''_May I know who are you again?'' asked a certain blue hair guy. _

''…''

''_Why do you always appear like that all of a sudden? Why are you always silence?''_

''…''

''_Still no answer, eh? I guess it was not the time yet, eh…'' feeling rather disappointed._

_The red silhouette who have been silence all the time, finally faced the blue hair guy and raised both end of its mouth._

_Eh!? It was smiling. It's the first time it smiles. Instead feeling disappointed, now the blue hair guy felt interested, although his face didn't showed much._

_While the blue hair guy is deep in his thoughts… the red silhouette raises it's hand, as if the silhouette is offering the blue hair guy an invitation. The sudden movement of the silhouette breaks the train of thoughts of the blue hair guy._

_Eyes open wide, Eh!? No way, right!? It usually never have done this! Although shocked, but the blue hair guy appearance still remained deadpanned as usual._

_Hmm… I guess I will just accept its hand then… _

_And the blue hair guy too, raise his hand to connect with the other's. When their hands connect, the silhouette's hand ripples into dust as well as his whole being. _

_When the silhouette is disappearing, the blue hair guy couldn't help but caught a glance of the silhouette's mouth, still smiling at him. _

''_No! It can't be! Wait! Please wait for a …''_

''PLEASE WAIT FOR A MOMENT!'' screamed a certain blue hair guy out of his lungs while jumping out of his bed.

''Eh?! Where am I again?'' mumbled the blue hair guy while looking around his surroundings. _Ah… My own apartment… my own bedroom… Erm… what is the time now?_

Searching for his alarm clock and when he got it, _Eh! No way! It was already this late! _Eyes open wide, and the next we know is he had jump out of his bed and is hauling his ass to the bathroom to clean himself, and that includes softening his ridiculous bed-head. Then… hauling his ass again to the kitchen and prepare himself a breakfast and eat it like there was no tomorrow. Last but not least, he got himself to his own wardrobe and chose a working suit, dress himself, then hauling his ass again to his front door, pick a pair of leather shoes and open the door and there he goes, job hunting!

Then… ''Mizuki-san. Could you please wait for a moment?''

''Eh! Kuroko-kun why are here? You know I was still in the middle of the story, so you can't just simply…''

''I don't care anymore.''

''Why?''

''That is because you didn't even introduce me as a whole up until now, juz 'blue hair guy this' and 'blue hair guy that'. For some reason I hate that.'' for some reason there is black aura surging from the bluenette.

''That's because I wanted to add some mysterious feel…''

Once again butting in is no other than Kuroko himself as he begin to introduce himself, ''Hello, everyone…'' ''Hey!'' ignoring the protest, Kuroko continues ''… I am Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko-kun is fine too…'' ''Oi!'' ''…I am 21 years old and I am currently jobless and that is why everyday I go for job hunting…'' ''Don't just…'' ''…Oh and by the way I am currently living alone and my address and phone number is…'' ''STOOOOOOOOOOOP!''

''Yes? Mizuki-san, anything?''

''Kuroko-kun your address and phone number is top secret, so don't just say it out loud while introducing yourself.''

''Well…fine then. By the way, I have introduce myself generally, so I am actually feeling good, so bye.'' and there he goes disappearing by using his misdirection.

''That Kuroko… well… fellow readers, sorry for the commotion, so lets continue the story, shall we?''

So as usual Kuroko-kun takes the lift at the opposite of his apartment's door. While he is stepping inside of the lift, someone (his neighbour) too get into the lift.

''Hmm… weird. Why does the entrance of the lift opened by itself when there is no one here?'' wondered his neighbour while turning his head to look around his surroundings.

And interestingly, Kuroko's neighbour doesn't seems to notice him even though he just step into the lift with him at the same timing.

''Eh! Why does the **G** button been lit up even though I have not pressed it?!''

In the midst of his neighbour's wonderings, the door of the lift finally closed and down they journey to the ground floor of the apartment.

*Ding!*and the lift slid open. After that, when they are going to part ways, suddenly Kuroko saw something slip down from the pocket of the suit of his neighbour. It was a wallet.

''Erm… excuse me!''

Upon hearing the voice of Kuroko, his neighbour started to look around and yet again found nothing. ''Who's talking to me? Is it a ghost or something?''

''Erm… I am here and I am not a ghost.'' said Kuroko with flat tone.

''Gah! Sorry for not noticing you earlier. So what's your business?'' apologized his neighbour.

Upon hearing the question, Kuroko handed out a wallet. ''It's yours, isn't it?''

Upon seeing the wallet in Kuroko's hand and after frantically searching his pocket. ''Ah! It was mine, I could have lost it, thank you!'' After receiving the wallet and sharing some conversation, they finally part ways.

After parting ways with his neighbour and about half-an hour he finally reach the subway station. On the way, he checks his smartphone and there are several words in the screen that reads, _**Congratulation, you have been selected to attend the job interview of XX Enterprise, please attend the interview by xx:30 am at the Human Resource Centre. We will be waiting for your attendance. Thank you. **_

After he checks the message, he again go through another few similar messages that is all about job interview.

_Okay some of you might though why do I get this much of a job interview invitation. I may now sincerely answer that is because in this country when the people reach the age of 20, they usually already have a job, no matter it was a part-time or a full-fledge contracted job._

_So, here I am, at the age of 21 was still jobless. You may call me a weird part of this country and I didn't meant to say jobless people never exist in this country. It is just rare._

While deep in thoughs the train finally arrives, and the sound of the train break his chains of thoughs. ''Here we go.'' And there he goes, stepping in the train and again the same thing happen when he accidentally bumped into several passenger and it was like a chain of reaction.

''Yikes! Who just bump into me?'' wondered Passenger A.

''Ow! What just hit me?'' wondered Passenger B.

''Ah! My coffee! Sorry did you get hurt? Who on earth…'' said Passenger C

''…''

And even though Passenger A to _ are trying hard to look for the culprit who did the job, interestingly they failed to do so.

_Hah…_ sighed Kuroko inwardly, _Okay so here is another problem of mine, not only I am the weird part in this country who came in as a jobless person, I even have this invisibility that no matter where I go or what I did, people just wouldn't know my existence, it seems like I have this Invisibility Cloak on me all the time. And to sum it up, I find it a troublesome matter to me._

After the commotion which die down pretty fast since all the passenger couldn't find out the culprit, the door of the train slid shut and there he go to his destination. After 15 minutes, he finally reach his destination and after another 10 minutes he arrived at XX Enterprise. It was a rather simple building with a 7 to 8 floors.

Although it may seems simple at first but there are a lot of people around the building includes businessmen, businesswomen and some other people who seems to come to attend the job interview.

After looking at his surroundings for a while he finally steps into the building and walk straight up to the clerk, who is busy attending the others and ask for the whereabouts of the Human Resource Centre. Guess what, the same thing happens again.

''Erm… Excuse me.'' Said Kuroko with a flat tone.

''Heek! When did you stand in front of me? Ooops! Sorry for my attitude, sir. Erm… may I know what's your problem?''

''Erm… I just want to know where is the Human Resource Centre ?'' inquired Kuroko, still with the deadpanned face.

''Oh! Going for the job interview, eh?'' asked the clerk, now with a smile on her face.

''Yeah.''

So the clerk begin to tell Kuroko about the whereabouts of the Human Resourse Centre. Before going… ''Hey!'' the clerk shouted at Kuroko. '' Good luck with the job interview!''

Turning his head, Kuroko then said this with a smile, ''Thank you.'' After this they part ways as the clerk continues to be busy.

After that, Kuroko had reached the HRC by following the instruction given.

Standing in front of the door, he breath in heavily… _'kay! Here I go, good luck, Kuroko Tetsuya!_ after encouraging himself mentally, he push open the door.

There are already a few people inside the room, all waiting for their turn to faced the incoming job interview. As expected no one notice his presence in the room as no one actually turn their heads to his direction and are busying preparing their speech.

It was all expected due to his 'Born with Invisibility Cloak' power. After stepping in, Kuroko found a corner to wait for his turn.

After waiting for half-an hour, the secretary who is responsibility in calling the people who are waiting into the interview room comes out and called upon 4 names and that includes 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

Upon hearing his name being called, he took a deep breath and is ready to go into the room with the other 3 attendance and it seems like they are the last batch of the day.

Before entering the room, the secretary is checking their names one by one and when it reached Kuroko's turn… ''Kuroko Tetsuya-san? Eh? Don't tell me he is absent today. Kuroko Tet…''

''Excuse me, I am here.''

''Oh my! Sorry for not noticing you, eh. So, you're Kuroko Tetsuya, right?'' after confirming his identity, the secretary lead him into the room where the other 3 attendance are in. And Kuroko proceed to take a seat beside one of them and look straight to the interviewers. After 5 minutes, the interview starts!

Since the start of the interview, 45 minutes have passed and now it was now Kuroko's turn.

''Kuroko Tetsuya-san, it was your turn.'' informed the secretary.

And there he goes introducing himself and telling the interviewers his academic levels and then proceed in answering some questions from them.

As the process goes…

_Ugh… why is he so hard to notice, it as if I turn away for awhile he will just be gone again. _Though interviewer A.

_Hmm… Why does he seems like he had no presence? _Though interviewer B.

_His academic skill is quite good but his lack of presence made me think he is not suitable for us. _Though another interviewer.

After the interview had over the secretary finally speaks up, ''Okay! Attendance, would you all take a leave from this room and wait for the result.''

And there they go, leaving the room one by one. After 30 minutes, the results had been announced by the secretary and there are no Kuroko's name in the list.

Feeling disappointed, he quietly left the building. _Hah…_ _failed again. _He said this to himself like it was the world's most normal thing to him. After sighing inwardly he quickly remain his composure and checks his phone once again. _Kuroko Tetsuya! You must not give up!_

After encouraging himself once again he continue his journey to another few company, but it all came to the same result. But he does not simply give up, because there is another company left to go and that was his last. Upon checking his phone… when he scroll down the screen, there is a word that flew by… _**Kagami's Cooperation**_…

Once again he set of to his last hope. When he reached the company, he look up to the building and was shocked, although it didn't showed on his face. He was shocked to see how big it was compared to the first company he went. It has 25 floors with the **Kagami Cooperation **word shimmering on top of the building. And then again he step into the building and was once again awed by the grand inner design. Walls and floors with white and black marbles, on the ceiling was a chandelier, sofas with the colour of red and black were seated by those who are taking their rest, enjoying their coffee form the cafeteria and many more.

No use feeling amazed if he couldn't enter the company, so Kuroko does the same thing again, that is : Goes up to the clerk, ask for direction, find the place he is going, which is usually pretty easy for him…

But not this time… _Eh!? I am sure that I have followed the instruction properly… _and there he goes again, trying hard to search the place he is going, but his effort is in vain _… damn this complicated building! _he cursed silently. He is lost, hundred-percently lost. No matter how it just seems like he is walking to an even grander places as he walks and this time it was probably the grandest part of the building. The whole place is silent and there is just one door embedded in one of the walls and he couldn't help but to felt something in his heart, something that he, himself couldn't describe.

Later after what seems like a century with Kuroko staring at the door, suddenly there are voices coming out at the other side of the door and that broke the magic casted upon Kuroko and he quickly remained his usual self and there the door opens and coming out of it were some high status-looking businessman and what caught Kuroko attention is that there are one, nope two man with strange red hair. Although both of them had the same red hair at first appearance, but one actually had a lighter but brighter tone of red than the others which is a more darker red with a little shade of brown. And one of them started talking and that is the one with brighter red hair.

''Erm… if you may, Mr. Hayama, would you might go on first, because I have some more things to talk to Mr. Kagami here, regarding the contract just now.'' said the one with brighter red hair as he is pointing towards the one with a darker red hair, which is now assumed to be Kagami.

''Erm… Mr. Kagami is that all right with you?'' asked one of the businessman in the group.

''That's all right, Mr. Koganei if it is Mr. Akashi, you and his man may go on first.'' assured Kagami.

''Yeah. I think you all should go on first. After finished talking I will catch up to you, Mr. Hayama. '' said the the one with the brighter red hair which is now Akashi.

''Well… all right then, see you.'' answered both Mr. Koganei and Mr. Hayama while bowing down their heads with several other businessmen in the group.

While they are all leaving, the businessmen didn't even notice they are walking straight towards Kuroko and 'BAM', one of the businessman had accidentally knocked down Kuroko but never notice his own mistakes and there they continue to walk away.

_Ow! Painful! So painful! _Trying to stand up but it seems like he can't _No way! I just sprained my ankle! _Shocked._ Somebody help me, ouch! _As he was innerly shouting for help but deep down inside his heart he knows nobody come to his aid. _Well… it wasn't anyone who can notice me, I guess I will just wait until it goes away and stand up by myself, then…  
_

Just when he thinks that no one is going to help him like any other time , but little do he realize that, not this time!

''Hey, you alright?'' asked the so called Akashi.

''Hey it seems like you are in pain, you hurt somewhere?'' asked the so called Kagami.

Shocked. At that moment, Kuroko just couldn't comprehend what is happening to him. There is actually a person, no two person realize his presence and called out to him. _No way! _

_But they are certainly rushing to my direction! Maybe there is someone behind me. _And while in doubts the two man had stop in front of him and is already asking his condition.

_Eh!_ _There are talking to me! Fine then, I will just try my luck…_

''Erm… I am fine, just sprained my ankle…'' answered Kuroko with a doubt in his voice.

''Oh! Then there is nothing to worry about we will send you to the infirmary.'' answered both Akashi and Kagami.

''Here!'' while smiling Kagami offered Kuroko his hand.

''Take my hand!'' and Akashi too followed Kagami's action with a smile plastered on his face.

While still in daze, partly due to the pain of his ankle and another is the shock of somebody actually notice him in the first time without him taking the initiative first. Upon in daze, he couldn't help but have a deja-vu.

_What this? Why does it seems so familiar? A man with red, smiling, and while offering a hand… where do I saw it before… Yeah! It was this angle, facing me… facing me… EEEEHHHHH! THE DREAM! MY DREAM! THE RED SILHOUETTE! But it was just one, but now two man with the same attribute… who was it?!_

Upon realizing this major fact, Kuroko couldn't help but open his eyes in shocked, this time his feeling finally showed on his deadpanned face for the first time. And he actually looked like a fish out-of-water.

_EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_**~End of Chapter One~**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Well that's the end of Chapter One, whew… after re-reading this whole chapter my first impression is : SUPA LONG! ._

_Never did I though it actually turns out such a long chapter, gomen if you think it was long._

_And so HUHUHUHUHU! Who is actually Kuroko's pairing? Is it Akashi or Kagami? Who is actually his Prince Charming?!_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome._

_Well… then, see y'all next chap!_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT! _


	3. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (2)

_Hello, fellow readers!_

_It's good to see that my story is getting noticed. To tell the truth that I am actually scared at first about my story getting ignored. Thank You, Readers!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Second Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.  
**_

* * *

_**Sometimes… What seems like a correct decision turns out to be the opposite… **_

_What to do? Whose hand should I take? _Is the first thing that flashes in Kuroko's mind. His eyes still looking at the hands that stopped in front of him.

As his 'fish out-of-water' face had slowly turned back to his deadpanned one's, he began to calm down and think_ Okay… this kind of thing really makes me feel annoying, well… screw decision making. I am so gonna just grab a hand and get out of this place and my ankle hurts. _

While in amidst of thinking, standing in-front of Kuroko is no other than Akashi and Kagami. Seeing the un-responsive Kuroko really does make them worry and they begin to wonder…

''Is he in shock or what?'' as Kagami is questioning himself the other red-haired answered his question almost immediately.

''Maybe he hurt himself somewhere and that got to be so painful that causes him into this state.'' as Akashi speculates Kagami counters back.

''How did you know about that?''

''Or else, what would you like to suggest as the best answer?''

''…''

As the conversation of the taller men ended, Kuroko finally made his decision and grab the one that's on his right. After he grabbed the hand, he look up and find out the one he is grabbing now was the one that's called Akashi that had a smug look on his face after winning the conversation between him and Kagami.

''Ah… so he finally had a respond, eh? '' feeling relieved, Kagami then proceed to help Kuroko to pick up his belongings that had scattered on the floor.

''Erm… thank you for picking up my things.'' seeing Kagami had helped him to recover his things, Kuroko gratefully thank him.

''Nah, don't mind. Er… what's your name?'' asked Kagami.

''Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko-kun is fine thought.'' upon listening to the question Kuroko quickly answered.

''Oh… okay. By the way, I am Kagami Taiga and next to you is Akashi Seijuurou.''

''You can call me Akashi-kun.'' as he was saying, he had moved Kuroko's hand to his neck and his hand on Kuroko waist and after he and Kuroko had stabilized themselves, the next thing he does is to ask Kagami the location of the infirmary.

''Follow me, then. I will guide you there.'' and they began walking to the infirmary with Kagami in the lead.

After walking for about 20 minutes they finally arrived at the infirmary, it was placed in the second floor of the building. ''Okay! Here we are!'' announced Kagami.

As they entered the infirmary, once again Kuroko couldn't help but feel stunned at the design of the infirmary _Wow! Even the infirmary too! _After that he couldn't help but ran his eyes all over the places.

Without letting him to feel amazed any further, Akashi had brought him to the counter and Kagami is asking for a check-in.

Upon seeing Kagami Taiga and Akashi Seijuurou, the receptionist blushed heavily and quickly bowed down to greet the two of them ''Welcome! Kagami-_shacho*_ and Akashi-_shacho*_. May I be at your service.'' offered the nurse, full of respect.

As the nurse is greeting them the other nurses or you might say all the girls within the radius 500 metres are fangirling upon their appearance as one of them just went Kyaaaaaa~~~ all over them.

Without even bothering those fangirls, Kagami continue his mission as he began to tell the receptionist to arrange a check-in, he pointed a finger towards the direction of where Kuroko and Akashi is standing.

Following the direction of where Kagami is pointing, the nurse finally open her mouth, ''Ah… so Akashi-shacho is not feeling well, but it's weird… cause Akashi-shacho doesn't felt like he isn't feeling well.''

Upon hearing her answer, the silent Kuroko finally speak up, ''Erm… It was actually me who has the problem, not Akashi-kun here.''

After hearing the voice of Kuroko for the first time since he entered the infirmary, the nurse jumped in shock and quickly remained her composure. _When does this kid appear? It felt like he isn't there until he spoke._

Even though the nurse is still getting freaked out by Kuroko, she quickly does her job professionally as she start to inquire Kuroko's personal information and his problem. After that he is send to another room for a check-up.

After Kuroko had settled in the room and had exchanged a few 'thank yous' and 'don't mind' with both of them, they finally part ways. Upon seeing Akashi and Kagami leaving, suddenly the same feeling that Kuroko felt when staring at the door welled up in his chest once again. It was an unspeakable feeling. He felt like crying. _What's this? This feeling? It was the same as that time. Why did my chest feel so painful… Eh?! Why am I crying?_

He try to stop his tears but it was too late because his tears already flowing down and that shocked the hell out of the nurse that is trying to fix his ankle.

''Eh? Why are you crying? Was it too painful? I will try to be more gentle, so please don't cry, okay?'' as the nurse is trying to slow down her pace, Kuroko speak up once again.

''Erm… I-It's fine. It's not your fault, actually. It was mine, so don't mind me and just continue by using your usual pace.''

''You sure?'' asked the nurse to make sure.

''Yeah, please do continue.'' assured Kuroko while wiping away his tears and the feeling just now was gone again.

As the nurse continue to fix Kuroko's ankle, the scenes change to where Kagami and Akashi is.

After they have left Kuroko in the room, Kagami followed by Akashi, had gone back to the reception area and had taken a seat at one of the couch and started their conversation once again.

''So, we can finally talk in peace right now, eh?'' initiated Akashi.

''Do you mean about the contract business?'' while raising his eyebrows, Kagami asked.

''If not that what do you think I will talk to you about?'' answered Akashi in a questionable manner.

''Well… In my opinion, I think that the condition we made in the conference room is quite a satisfactory one.'' countered Kagami in a polite manner.

''What did you mean by that?'' questioned Akashi.

''What I mean is there is absolutely nothing to talk about it anymore since we have agreed with terms.'' still smiling, Kagami answered once again.

''But when I think over it again, I personally think that we need to add a few more orders from you.'' said Akashi with a firm voice.

''Hmm… If you said so… I might give it a thought, though I can't give you an answer that you wish for.'' confirmed Kagami.

After listening to Kagami's answer, Akashi finally had a slight smile on his face.

As he stands up ready to leave, he tells Kagami, ''If that's the case, I will certainly awaits your answer and I hope it is an answer I hope for, farewell then.'' After that he turns his back, starting to leave the infirmary and not for long, Kagami's voice from his back could be heard.

''Let's hope for it, then and farewell to you, too.'' there is fire burning in Kagami's eyes as he continue to stare at the back of Akashi's.

After hearing Kagami's words and without turning his back, Akashi managed a smirk as he continue to take his leave.

After Akashi had left, Kagami too, left the infirmary but not before he had helped Kuroko to settle the bills for his treatment. After that the scene changed back to Kuroko.

After getting treated, Kuroko's ankle is slowly getting well and he started to walk around, still limping slightly. He walk towards his belongings, checking if anything is there. When he is checking, he saw his resume and sighed once again. _Another day, jobless… huh? When will I successfully get a job? _Wondered Kuroko as he begin to go back to his couch and before he knew he was fast asleep.

Once again he is being pulled into his dream once again, and he kind of expected it was the same dream but little did he know…

_Huh… Who was it? As he quickly jump up upon being shook by something, and after running his eyes around, once again he faced the Red Silhouette. _

''_Ah… You again?'' feeling quite disappointed upon seeing the ever same thing that he saw in his dream almost everyday. _

_Upon hearing Kuroko voice, the silhouette managed a smile and once again offering his hand to Kuroko. _

''_Are you trying to invite me to some place?'' this time upon seeing the actions of the silhouette, Kuroko once again felt surprised and there is more to come. _

_Hearing Kuroko's question, the silhouette managed to nod its head, though it seems the action is hard for the silhouette. _

_Seeing the silhouette nodding to confirm Kuroko's doubts, Kuroko then take its hand without hestitation and the silhouette begin to pull Kuroko into its embrace._

_In the silhouette embrace, Kuroko actually felt safe in the first time, he felt comfortable, he felt strong, he felt like he can achieve anything. Upon feeling this emotion, Kuroko couldn't help himself but cry once again. _

_After what seems like a decade, Kuroko finally calm down and pull himself away from the embrace and face the silhouette and this is the first time he look at the silhouette in such a close distant. _

_Upon looking at the silhouette's face in such a close distant, he started to take notice about something that normally he wouldn't notice. Oh! He had a nose, although it was just two small white dots above his mouth. _

_As he was concentrating on the two small dots, suddenly there are two white lines flowing down at both side of the silhouette's face. Kuroko proceed to look up and notice that the silhouette is crying. Its eyes looks like two big white spots and right now it seems like colour that made its eyes is flowing down it's face. _

_The sight of the silhouette crying really gave Kuroko a shock, because up until now the silhouette seems lifeless to him and the thought of the silhouette crying never actually come across Kuroko's mind. _

_Looking at the crying silhouette, Kuroko couldn't help himself but to comfort the silhouette,'' You alright? Look here, there is nothing to cry about. So, stop it, please.'' As he was comforting the silhouette his hand couldn't help itself but to pat the head of the silhouette. After that they continue to hug each other for a while._

_After what seems like an hour, the silhouette finally calm down. After calming down, the silhouette once again did something that surprises Kuroko. The silhouette actually and literally open its mouth, and it seems like he was trying to say something to Kuroko, but what is being said by the silhouette couldn't reach Kuroko. This is because there are no voices coming out from the silhouette's mouth. _

''_What are you trying to tell me?'' asked Kuroko, who is now interested._

_Just like an audio recorder, the silhouette continue his speech without even bothering Kuroko's question. As he was mouthing out its words, once again his body is slowly turning into dust._

''_Hey! Don't just disappear like that, since you are telling me something!'' feeling anxious to see the silhouette body is disappearing, Kuroko started to protest._

_Even though Kuroko is protesting, the body of the silhouette continue to turn into dust and without further ado only the head is left… _

''_Why are there no sound coming out from you?'' It was frustrating, but Kuroko had no choice but say farewell to the silhouette._

'_Why…''_

After the dream, Kuroko opened his eyes and are now back to reality. After registering his whereabouts, he sit up and start to ran his eyes once again.

''Ah… You finally awake.'' said a voice coming from Kuroko's back.

Upon hearing the voice, Kuroko turn his head around to look for the owner of the voice and all he see is a man with a _neko* _mouth, smiling at him.

_Ah… It's one of the man that came out from the room, er… what's his name… I think it's called Ko… _

Seeing Kuroko keep staring at him, Koganei couldn't help but to get worried about Kuroko, ''Erm… did you knock your head somewhere or are you still feeling dizzy after just waking up from your sleep?''

''May I know your name?'' completely ignoring Koganei's question and because of the pent-up frustration of not remembering the others name Kuroko blurt out the question right there and then.

''Oh! How unsightly of me, for forgetting to introduce myself, I am Shinji Koganei and you can just call me Koganei-san. Nice to meet you.'' as he is introducing himself, he peeled an apple and he threw the apple to Kuroko and Kuroko intercept that as he caught the apple nicely.

''Nice catch!'' praised Koganei ''Oh! By the way how is your ankle?'' questioned Koganei.

''Oh! It's already better thanks to the people who help me.'' as he was remembering those who had help him, two shadow flashed across his mind.

Upon remembering them, Kuroko begin to ask their whereabouts, ''Erm… by the way, do you happen to know someone whose name is Kagami and Akashi?''

After hearing those two names, Koganei suddenly opened his eyes big and almost chocked on his apple. ''Of course I know, they are both _shachos* _from the top companies in this area and one of them and that's is Kagami Taiga-_shacho_ is the highest person in this company, don't tell me you didn't realize it after hearing his name and looking at the company's name.''

And this time it was Kuroko's turn to be flabbergasted, although it didn't show on his face. As he was still in the middle getting amazed. Koganei continue his words…

''And you are lucky that he had help you, even going so far for taking you all the way to the infirmary and he even help you to pay for the bills…''

After hearing those words coming out from Koganei, he is now hundred-percent sure that he needs to find Kagami to return the debt.

''… and he even tell me to…'' '' Erm… excuse me.'' without waiting Koganei to finish his sentence, Kuroko butted in.

''May you please tell me where is your _shacho_ now?'' questioned Kuroko

''Eh! Why?'' suddenly the friendly Koganei became the heavily guarded Koganei.

''I just wanted to return the debt to your _shacho_, and after returning the debt I am going to leave this place, so there is nothing to worry about, right?'' assured Kuroko in his flat tone.

''Hmm… I guess that's fine. Well… follow me, then.'' After listening to what Kuroko had said, Koganei finally decide to let Kuroko to meet up with Kagami. After the two of them had left the room and had arranged a check-out, they finally left the infirmary.

After leaving the infirmary, Koganei start to lead Kuroko to the nearby lift and after they get into it, Kuroko couldn't help but to stare at the button which Koganei had pressed just now. _Hmm… floor number 25__th__. That's the highest floor of the building. _Kuroko silently though.

After a few second, they finally reach the highest floor and the Kuroko's first impression on it was… _Screw the hallway that I get lost at, that and this, would I need to compare them?_ … is what he thinks. (_well… I will let your imagination runs wild_.)

Feeling awed by so many times of the day, Kuroko had finally get used to it. And when he was running eyes all over the place. Koganei finally urge him to follow him.

While walking to the place where Kagami resides, Koganei didn't miss the chance to introduce the floor's infra-structure. ''This whole floor is actually a personal office for our _shacho_.'' Suddenly Koganei stopped in front of a glass room, but right now it was covered with a curtains from the inside, so Kuroko couldn't see what's inside. ''As you see right now the room at the left-side of this room is the gymnasium that's just for the _shacho…'' _and Koganei continue his introduction…

As Kuroko is getting annoyed by the introduction, finally Koganei introduction stops and he finally turn his body around and knock the door of the room that they have been standing in-front of for so long.

''Yes?'' Upon hearing the sound of the knocking, Kagami questioned the others their purpose.

''Kagami-_shacho, _It's me, Shinji Koganei. I have brought you a visitor and his name is Kuroko Tetsuya.''

Upon hearing his visitor's name, Kagami finally unlocked the security lock and Koganei slowly push the door open to the left to let him and Kuroko to enter the room.

Looking at Kagami properly for the first time, Kuroko couldn't help himself but to notice Kagami's eyebrows… _They are split into two!_

''Koganei-san, you may leave right now.'' after meeting his visitor, Kagami tell Koganei to leave them alone.

''As you wish, Kagami-_shacho._'' and after that Koganei left the room.

Silence at first and the awkwardness is getting to thick in this room… Kagami finally breaks the silence and initiated a question with a cheerful smile, ''May I know why do you want to meet me?''

''Erm… That's because I heard that you had help me pay the money for my treatment and I wanted to return the debt to you.'' answered Kuroko, immediately.

''Oh, just only that. Haha! Don't mind. Don't mind. It was just a small matter.'' said the ever-cheerful Kagami.

''But it was a big matter to me. No matter what, I will return it to you whether you want it or not.'' insisted Kuroko.

After listening to what Kuroko said, Kagami finally suggest… ''Well… if you insist, then what about we do this another way.''

What Kagami suggest left Kuroko wonder what's Kagami's idea all about. ''What did you mean by that?''

''What I mean is how about you try working here as my employee, as well as returning your debt.'' Kagami continue to suggest as if this was the most normal thing in the world for him.

After listening to what Kagami had told him, Kuroko couldn't help but to feel happy, but the happiness quickly dies down as he is still doubting Kagami's words. ''But wasn't I supposed to go through the regular process of getting hired?''

''What you say is definitely the truth, but there is no need for you and aren't you desperate at searching for job? Sorry to tell you that I actually accidentally saw your belongings when I am picking up your things. Moreover, you are 21 now, right? If I am not mistaken, that's actually not good in this country.'' reasoned Kagami as he was stating the facts and that kinda hurts Kuroko a lot.

After listening to Kagami's reason, Kuroko finally made his decision. ''Fine… If you are willing to accept me as your employee, then I will gladly do so.''

''Welcome to our company, my friend!'' announced Kagami Taiga.

_Mom! Dad! For the first time, your son's had finally got himself a job in his one year of job hunting!_

_**~End of Chapter Two~**_

* * *

**GLOSSARY : **

1_. shacho : __**president / chairman**_

2. _neko_ : _**cat**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Whew… another chapter ends, huh? Guess I am starting to get the hang of the story._

_Truth to be told, after writing the first two chaps, all my idea for the future of the story just suddenly went *poof* gone. To be frank, it was scary as SHIT._

_That being said, so… where will this story bring us, even me as the author of this story have no idea, LOL! (Because my idea keeps changing as the story progress, gomen!)XD_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all rocking next chap! :D_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	4. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (3)

_Hello, fellow readers!_

_As you can see from the previous chapter, I am building something up!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Third Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, we just couldn't judge a person by his or her appearance…**_

After having an agreement with Kagami regarding the debt, Kuroko finally left the room and is about to find his way back to the lift, but…

''Hey! Wait up!'' Koganei ran up to him, panting heavily.

''Yes?'' question Kuroko after turning around.

''Kagami-shacho told me to send you back home, since he is worried about your condition.'' stated Koganei.

''Oh! Thank you, then I am in your care.'' said Kuroko gratefully.

''Well then, follow me then, off to the car park!'' and they started to take their leave.

Truth to be told, Kuroko felt that his ankle is starting to hurt, although it didn't show on his deadpanned face. _I shouldn't have walk around that much… _As he was mentally taking notes, they have reach the bottom floor where he first came in.

''Eh! There isn't anyone here anymore.'' Upon looking at the empty floor, Kuroko couldn,t help but to blurt out his confusion.

''They had left for home, ya'know. Do you know what time is it, now?'' questioned Koganei while huffing.

Without answering back, they finally reach the front entrance and after exiting the building, Kuroko finally gets his answer. The sky is now pitch black and the streetlights have all been turned on, illuminating the night. _No way! I have slept that long…_

''Come on!'' urged Koganei.

Upon hearing Koganei, Kuroko had get himself into Koganei's car and after Kuroko had given him his address, they finally leave the place.

After 30 minutes, they finally reach Kuroko's apartment and after they exchange a few words, Koganei then left Kuroko's apartment and Kuroko is back to his house.

Dropping his things on the floor, he then use his hand to pinch his own face, it hurts! _That means I am not dreaming, I finally got a job! _After that he picks his things up again and after cleaning himself he drop himself on his own bed and… _Speaking about dreaming, what was that just now? What does the silhouette want to tell me? Why did he cry? Why do I… _Thinking back about his dream, but before he realize it he was fast asleep and this time no dream has come to haunt Kuroko.

And then the world welcome the next day…

Snapping his eyes open, _Hmm… Weird. No dreams for the first time… _As Kuroko sat up from his bed, he though deeply. _It was a peaceful night… though… Hmm… what's the time now? _After taking a look at his clock, _Oh! Just 7 a.m. Hmm… I feel like I have just forgotten something… Hmm… what is that? Job hunting? Job… Ah! I have got a job! _

Upon remembering what had happened yesterday, he quickly jump out of his and after making his bed he quickly rush out of his room and clean himself once again and had his breakfast, then once his suit's on, shoe's on he exited his house, while rushing he remembered what Kagami had told him yesterday…

''_Welcome to our company, my friend!''_

_After announcing the sentence, Kagami continues, ''So, that being said, you may come here by tomorrow at 8 a.m and meet up with Koganei-san at the 6__th__ floor for further details, regarding your job.''_

Back to present, as Kuroko is on his way to the subway station, a pair of red eyes noticed his presence, and the red eyes owner opened his mouth to stop his chauffeur.

''Stop the car, immediately!'' order the red eyes's owner.

''As you wish, Akashi-shacho.'' answered the chauffeur.

Akashi, who is now pointing at Kuroko tell his chauffeur to follow him, ''Nebuya-san, would you follow that blue-haired guy.''

''Eh! Where?'' Although following the direction of where Akashi's pointing, his chauffeur, Nebuya just couldn't seem to notice any blue-haired guy.

''Are you blind or something, he was just there.'' stated Akashi as he continues to pinpoint Kuroko's location.

After listening to what Akashi had told him and after a series of squinting and enlarging his eyes, Nebuya finally get a hold of the sight of Kuroko. _Damn that blue-haired kid, he has so little presence. _After cursing inwardly, he finally drove the car to where Kuroko is.

''Stop here.'' After catching up to Kuroko, Akashi yet again ordered Nebuya to stop the car.

After the car had stop beside Kuroko, without leaving the car, he wind down the window and raises his voice, ''Hey! If I am not mistaken your name is Kuroko Tetsuya, right?''

Hearing his name being called, Kuroko turn his body around and spotted Akashi, smiling at him. ''Ah… you are Akashi Seijuurou, right? I thank you for helping me yesterday.''

''Ah… That's no big matter. Well, how was leg doing? Where are you heading? Wanna give you a ride?'' asked Akashi while managed a small smirk.

Upon hearing what Akashi had said, Nebuya currently had his biggest shock in his life. _What?! Akashi Seijuurou. That Akashi Seijuurou is actually inviting a stranger to ride with him?! Who the heck is this kid? _And of course, Nebuya quickly regained his composure.

On the other side, after listening to Akashi's questions, Kuroko quickly answers, ''I am heading to Kagami Cooperation, because I just got a job there and my leg's getting better and regarding the ride… I think I will have to pass.''

_What? Somebody actually had the guts to decline the offer from Akashi-shacho! _Yet again shocked was none other than Nebuya himself.

After listening to the words _Kagami Cooperation_, Akashi beamed, ''Then that's fine, we are going somewhere that will pass by the place that you are heading.''

''Oh really? Then… sorry for the intrusion.'' And Kuroko finally get himself into Akashi's sedan.

After getting into the sedan, Akashi then ordered Nebuya to continue their journey and after that it was all silent.

Due to the awkwardness that is building inside the car, Kuroko finally initiated a conversation, ''Erm… Akashi-san, may I know where are you heading?''

Feeling quite surprised at Kuroko's attempt to open up a conversation, he raises his eyebrows abit and answers Kuroko with a question, ''Why? Are you perhaps interested?''

''Yeah! Just because you just mentioned you are heading somewhere where we are actually using the same path.'' answered Kuroko in a flat manner.

''Well, yeah. I did say that and what if I was lying to you, huh?'' as Akashi was saying, he was looking straight at Kuroko and had managed an evil smirk.

Without hesitation, Kuroko answers him in his usual deadpanned feature, ''You're not lying and I know it.''

Curious as to why Kuroko would tell him this answer without a single speck of hesitation, he yet again asked, ''Why do you have this much of confidence in me?'' After asking, Akashi's eyes right now is full with curiosity, instead of the confident one he had just now.

After listening to Akashi's question, Kuroko yet again replies, ''A person that will help someone who is in need, like when you had offered your hand to me yesterday when I hurt my ankle is not a person who would lie about such things.'' Kuroko is looking straight into Akashi's eyes now.

Upon hearing the conversation that had sparked behind him, Nebuya once again felt surprised and he though… _Wow! That kid actually dare to answer every single question that have been thrown by the shacho. To top that he even dare to look straight into shacho's eyes, not everyone had the guts to do so, even me who work for him for so many years…_

_Just who the heck is this kid?_

After hearing the reply coming from Kuroko, Akashi finally managed a smile, a proper smile, not a smirk.

''Not bad, well then… considering your reply, I will now answer you. Actually I am going to my company.'' Feeling quite please at the conversation, Akashi finally give Kuroko the answer that he desired.

''Oh, okay. So your company is actually near Kagami-san's company?''

''Actually it was not that near and it's was further.'' replied Akashi casually.

''Ah! We are here.'' After Akashi's reply, the car suddenly stops and they have finally reach Kagami's corp.

''Well… I guess this is it.'' stated Akashi while looking at Kuroko who is now opening the door.

After leaving the car, Kuroko turn his back around and express his gratitude towards Akashi.

''Erm… thank you for sending me here.''

''Don't mind.'' responded Akashi.

''Then I am off, see you around.'' and Kuroko turned his back and of he go.

While seeing the back of Kuroko's, Akashi smile and mutter something to himself, ''Hah, that guy sure was an interesting one.''

''What was it, shacho?'' Nebuya thought he had heard something coming from Akashi's mouth.

And back to his usual cold self, ''Nothing. Continue the journey.'' And after hearing his boss's order, Nebuya once again step on the pedal and of they go.

After expressing his gratitude towards Akashi, Kuroko then enters the building and once again, feeling amused by the setting of the hall. _Oh god! I can't believe I am going to work here starting form today. _Still can't believe the fact that he had got a job, Kuroko then remember his only mission for today and that is to meet up with Koganei. After getting into the lift, _No.6. No.6. _and after a few second reached floor No.6.

He quickly proceed to the floor's clerk, ''Excuse me. May I know where can I find Shinji Koganei-san?''

''Yeep! Where did you come from?'' as always the clerk is startled.

''I came from the lift, and where can I find Shinji Koganei-san?'' inquired Kuroko once again.

''Do you have an appointment with him?'' asked the clerk.

''I believe I had.'' after replying, he fishes out a piece of paper which had to his house this morning via fax-machine.

After taking a look at the paper, the clerk started to give him the location of Koganei's.

After searching for about 5 to 10 minutes, Kuroko finally found Koganei who is talking to another taller guy.

Approaching Koganei, Kuroko open his mouth, ''Excuse me, Koganei-san.''

After hearing Kuroko's call, Koganei turn around and begin to greet him. ''Yo! Welcome to our company as I've heard from Kagami-shacho that you are going to work here, right?''

''Yeah. And who is this?'' After answering, he curiously pointed at the direction of the taller man.

''Oh, my bad for not introducing you to all your future colleagues.'' After apologizing, Koganei start the introduction. ''The one you are pointing now is Mitobe-san, the one that is sitting nearest to the entrance is Tsuchida-san, and the other two girls is Kyoko-chan and Myu-chan.''

After that all the people that Koganei introduced, came to greet and welcome Kuroko, except one that is Mitobe, that just standing at one place while nodding his head. _Correct me! If I am not wrong, does this man had remained silent the whole time. _As Kuroko is thinking, he look at Mitobe suspiciously.

Upon realizing where Kuroko is staring, Tsuchida butted in and explained to Kuroko about Mitobe's situation. ''Kuroko-san, I know it may seems weird, but he just never speaks and no one had actually heard his voice before, and to top this weirdness, it seems like Koganei is the only one who actually understood what Mitobe is telling or doing.''

After listening to Tsuchida's explaination, Kuroko couldn't help himself but to raises his eyebrows.

While still feeling amused by Mitobe, suddenly all his colleagues are back to their work and only Koganei is still facing him.

''Okay, time to get serious.'' As Koganei is saying, his expression changed from casual to serious.

''Kuroko-kun, to tell the truth, actually you are not completely a worker in this company yet, you are now just undergoing a month trail where I, as the head of this office will judge you by your performances that you will be giving from now onwards.''

''Regarding of what this company does is that our Kagami-shacho's granddad is the founder of the now famous oriental-based restaurant, Kagami's Sushi and now the restaurant had opened several branches in the country and throughout the world and this is our headquarter, where experimenting for new menu, accumulating the annual sales and so on had been done.''

After explaining until this point, Koganei pause his speech to catch his breath and continue his introduction… ''Just as you know Kagami-shacho is our third chairman in the company, so please do call him Kagami-shacho from now on, it was for your own good. Next, the place that you were standing right now is the 6th floor, a.k.a The Innovative Floor, where we plan for the future menu or packagings!'' finally finish his introduction, once again Koganei is trying to catch his breath.

''Erm… excuse me. I do fully understand that I will have to call Kagami-san as Kagami-shacho from now on, but why did you tell me it was my own good?'' inquired Kuroko who is feeling puzzled as to why Koganei said so.

''This is because Kagami-shacho here had a lot of secret admire who is crazy for him and enemies, if they see anyone or anything which seems so important to him, they will definitely use it as his weakness to pull him down.''

''Erm… why do you said 'important'? I am not important to him.''

''Eh! O-oh, i-it's n-nothing, hahaha! By the way for now your job is to study the basic information of the history of the company, this will help you understand our company. Once you understood it, it will actually help you to know how this company works and it will make your job easier.'' feeling the sense of danger, Koganei quickly changes the topic.

''Okay… so where do I start?'' feeling quite disappointed at the sudden change of topic, Kuroko replies in a questionable manner.

''You may go to the archive which is located at the 10th floor and find this file.'' after hearing Kuroko's question, he wrote something on a piece of paper and give it to Kuroko while telling him that.

Receiving the information, Kuroko then take his leave and is on his way to the company's archive.

After about 5 minutes, he finally reaches the archive. Entering the archive, Kuroko ran his eyes around and find that there are actually a few workers here and the whole place is all about chairs, tables, and freaking high bookshelves.

This time Kuroko didn't find any clerk or receptionist in the archive, which means he need to find this information he needs all by himself in this mountain of bookshelves…

Without further delay, Kuroko once again take a look at his paper and on-top of it had written a code, _X-08(K), The Recordings. _After taking a look at the paper, he then glances up to the bookshelves and it seems like those bookshelves had some label, from right to left, _D, E, F,… hmm… that means I will have to go to the third row then…_

After having a thought, Kuroko finally start his search and successfully, he found the bookshelves labelled _**X**_. He is now at the most inner part of the archive. _Now, for the section, 08… _Every bookshelves has 10 sections, from the bottom to the top and as for the (K) it means the first initial of the author's name that created the file.

After looking for a while, he finally found it. _Ah! Found it! X-08(K), The Recordings. But I c-can't reach it… _As Kuroko is trying reach the file, suddenly a bigger hand had appeared in front of him and grabbed the file that he wanted.

''Ah! Thank you.'' As he is expressing his gratitude, Kuroko turn his back to check who was his saviour.

''Nah! This is the file that you're reaching for, right?''

''Yeah! Kagami-sa-shacho.''

''No need for formalities. Just call me by your using your usual way.'' said Kagami as he is giving the file to Kuroko.

''But, Koganei-san told me to call you that.'' stated Kuroko after receiving the file.

''Eh! Really! But I am still not getting used to it, maybe I just came home from America not for long and we are at the same age…''

''Eh! We, the same age?!'' After listening to what Kagami had stated, Kuroko couldn't help but to feel shocked.

''Yeah. I had went through our resume this morning. So, p-please don't use any formalities when talking to me, okay? This is because it felt weird being called _shacho_ by another person with your age, see.'' smiled Kagami while trying to do an explaination.

''You know what, Kagami-san. I am beginning to hate you.'' said Kuroko in a flat tone.

This time Kagami's smile had melted, replacing it was an utter confusion, ''Eh! Why? What did I do to make you mad?''

''Nope. Nothing. Let's pretend not to know each other.'' said Kuroko with a deadpanned face while trying to leave.

''Eh! No way! It had got to be a reason!'' gritting his teeth with his nervousness going up by any second.

''You really wanna know?'' asked Kuroko carefully while turning his back to face Kagami.

''Yeah!''

''Your height.'' replied Kuroko.

''…''

At first Kagami was speechless, but then the next second he burst out laughing, ''Hahahahahahaha!''

''Only this? Anything more?'' as he was laughing, he asked Kuroko.

Seeing Kagami is laughing now, Kuroko couldn't help but to tell Kagami this, ''You know... you are weird, usually when someone tells them they hate him or her they will be angry or sad…''

After listening to what Kuroko told him, Kagami then try his hardest to contain his laughter and walk towards where Kuroko is and patted his head lightly, still smiling he said, ''I am that weird to begin with, so let's be friends, kay?''

Upon feeling that Kagami's hand is touching is head, Kuroko couldn't help but to feel something. Although it was just a feathery pat, it was enough to let something that seems so close yet so far away awaken in Kuroko. In this moment, the feeling was too much for Kuroko to handle as he, himself couldn't stop his tears falling from his eyes.

Upon seeing Kuroko crying all of a sudden, Kagami just couldn't comprehend the sudden situation as he is trying his best to calm the other down. ''Eh! Why are you crying all of sudden? Did your hurt your sprained ankle again?''

But all this couldn't reach Kuroko as he is now in his own train of thoughts… _Why am I crying again? What made me… and what is that just now…_

Meanwhile, a certain red head is sitting in his office, deep in his thoughts and then he muttered something out from his mouth, ''No matter how many times I remember him, he is still that interesting.'' after that he finish his mutterings, a small smirk appeared on his mouth.

_**~End of Chapter Three~**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Yet another chapter ends! Guess what! The romance is building up!_

_Why does Kuroko cry when he is being touched by Kagami? What is that that is awaken in Kuroko? What is Akashi planning? 0.o_

_Well that being said, truth to be told, these days I am always thinking about what kind of scene should I add into the romantic part of the story. (IT WAS HARD! ARGGGGHHH!)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all hamming next chap! :D_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	5. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (4)

_Hello, fellow readers! Sorry for the late chapter!_

_As you can see from the previous chapter, the romance of the three is building up!_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Fourth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, the easiest decision are the most complicated and difficult one… **_

''Hey! What are you crying for, huh?'' okay, so now Kuroko is officially freaking Kagami out as no matter how he try to calm him down, Kuroko's tears just won't freaking stop.

Still in trance, Kuroko stood still there without blinking his eyes as the tears keep flowing down non-stop. This made Kagami think, _is he a living human who had an auto-fountain feature?_

Quickly he snap out of his ridiculous thoughts and continue to calm the human fountain that is standing there like a goddamn statue, lifeless.

He heard something, someone is trying to calm him down and tried his best to respond, but his body just doesn't listen to him._ Screw my body! Move!_

*tak! tak! tak!* _Damn!_ _This is bad, someone's coming. _Upon hearing footsteps are getting closer to where they are, Kagami mentally cursed. _I better hide him for a while, but where…_

Too late while he was trying to find a place to hide the human fountain, the owner of those footsteps had reach to where they are. Without a choice, Kagami was forced to slam Kuroko onto one of the bookshelves and cover his whole form with his bigger one's.

The force the had inflicted towards Kuroko during Kagami's action was enough to give Kuroko to snap out of his trance state. His tears too, had stop by shock that he received just now.

Once Kuroko had snap out and is trying to understand his situation and in front him was a broad, wide chest enough to cover his whole being and slowly looking up… _Eh! Isn't that Kagami-san, who is he talking to? _

''…-shacho! Please excuse us, we really have no idea you are here.''

Still covering Kuroko while facing the workers, Kagami replies, ''Oh! If that's the case could you please take your leave.''

''Ah! Okay! Okay! I am so sorry that we had interrupt you.'' after apologizing, the workers finally take their leave.

Feeling somewhat relieve and almost forgotten Kuroko's presence, Kagami drop his head, with his eyes shut and let out a huge sigh, ''Whew… That was close.''

Due to that fact that his eyes are shut, so he doesn't realize how close his face was with Kuroko's, their foreheads almost touching… Kuroko, who have been opening his eyes ever since… _Wha! The face, his face, too close! _Feeling his heart beat faster now.

Kagami, who had been closing his eyes, finally opens them and in front of him was a pair of topaz orbs, looking at him while a faint of blush tainted his pale complexion. Absorbing the scene in his mind, he…_ Adorable. Cute. Too cute! _was all he manage to form in his mind right now. Without him realizing it, his heart too, pick up the pace.

And as if the time had stopped for them, they continue to look at each other in the eyes as if both of them had been enchanted.

*pak!* It seems like the file that Kuroko had been holding up until now just slip right through his clutches and is now on the floor. Hearing the sound of the file dropping on to the ground, they finally snap out of the moment that had caught them.

After they had snap out of the moment, both of them simultaneously averted their gazes away from each other, both of them then again simultaneously gone into their own thought.

_W-what's that? Why is my heart is pounding so fast? Why… Wait a minute, Kuroko Tetsuya! You got to get the hang of yourself. _As Kuroko is thinking stuffs in his head, he quickly pick up the file that he dropped.

At the other side… _What the heck was I thinking! Did I just think that he is cute? Adorable? Holy shit! Damn my heart! Calm down! _As Kagami was thinking his own stuffs in his head he cover his mouth with his hand, still not believing what just happened.

After a few second of awkwardness, Kagami finally cleared his throat and speaks up, ''ErHmm… S-so your t-tears had finally stop, e-eh.''

''Mmm… Ah! It seems so.'' after Kuroko had replied, once again they fall into awkwardness… one of them suddenly feel the floor is more interesting and the other is suddenly interested in bookshelves.

Another few second had pass and once again, it was Kagami who speaks up, ''Erm… Did I hurt you anywhere? Why did cry just now?''

Upon hearing the question that Kagami had offered, Kuroko replies, ''You didn't hurt me at all and I don't have any particular reason why I cried.''

''Hah?! You don't have any particular reason and yet you cry?'' now Kagami is practically confirm about his 'auto-human fountain' thoughts.

Sensing something, Kuroko then blurted out something, ''I am not an auto-human fountain. So please refrain from thinking so…''

''Wha… How did you know that!'' realizing Kuroko had read his thoughts, Kagami is now shocked.

''No idea, but I just know it.'' answered Kuroko, deadpanned.

Feeling defeated, Kagami let out a sigh, ''Fine then, as a compensation for slamming you against the bookshelves, I will treat you something, come!'' Without further thinking, Kagami just grabbed Kuroko's hand and with high speed, exited the archive and before Kuroko knows they had arrived at the company's cafeteria.

''Okay! What did you want? Just tell me. '' ordered Kagami.

''Well if you said so… then do you have any vanilla shakes?'' inquired Kuroko, his eyes are sparkling now.

''Vanilla shakes? Of all the choice, why vanilla shakes? Why not beefsteaks? _Katsudon*_?''

''Nope, no thanks. Vanilla shake is just fine and I like vanilla shake, could you please order me a vanilla shake?'' feeling impatient now, and is starting to pester Kagami is no other than Kuroko himself, his usual deadpanned eyes are now full with sparkly diamonds.

''Okay! Okay! You don't have to push me, Argh!'' replied Kagami as he was getting push by an impatient Kuroko.

After getting an answer from Kagami, Kuroko finally stops his action and are now sitting at a table while waiting Kagami to come back as if a cute little puppy waiting for its master.

While Kuroko is waiting for Kagami's return, the scenes had change to where the receptionist are located.

A certain red-head had walk straight to the reception desk after entering through the front entrance. As the red-head are about to ask something, he immediately spot where Kuroko is and he excused himself and is walking towards Kuroko.

''Hi! We meet again, Kuroko-kun, or may I call you that?'' upon hearing his name, Kuroko quickly snap out of his excitement of getting his vanilla shake and look up to see who is the guest.

''Ah… Akashi-san… Why are you here?'' after finished checking the guest, he immediately ask the other purpose of being here.

''Oh. Nothing. Just come here to escape my boresome life in my company. Ah! How about you try and entertain me for a while.'' offered Akashi while smiling at Kuroko as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

After hearing Akashi's request or more like an order, Kuroko then ponders and while he was pondering, Kagami's voice could be heard from a distance.

''Kuroko! Here's your vanilla shake!'' and it snap Kuroko out of his ponderings as he is right now eyeing the vanilla shake that Kagami was holding.

Walking nearer to where Kuroko is, Kagami finally realize that they have another guest, an uninvited one for him. ''Why are you here, Akashi?''

After hearing Kagami's question, Akashi then turn his back around and answers, ''Oh! Guess who! It's Kagami! Oh, about your question, should I say I came here to visit your cute little new friend…''

After listening to Akashi's answer, Kagami almost squeeze the vanilla shake that he was holding.

Although it was a little gesture, but Kagami's action had been caught by Akashi as there was a smirk coming out of his mouth. After seeing Akashi's smirk, Kagami know that he had fallen to Akashi's taunt and quickly he regained his composure.

After returning to his usual self, Kagami sat down beside Kuroko while give him his vanilla shake and there Kuroko goes to his heaven as he is now solely concentrating on his shake.

While Kuroko is enjoying his beverage, on the other hand, two red heads are now staring intently at each other…

''Hey, isn't that Kagami-shacho and Akashi-shacho, kyaaaa!'' squeaked someone.

''Oh my god, they are so dazzling!''

''But, there is someone who is sitting beside them, right. Although he was hard to notice…''

Ignoring those background chatterings, Kagami and Akashi continue to looking at each other with gazes that kills.

''What are your purpose?'' initiated Kagami.

''I said it was nothing, right. My sole purpose is to come and see Kuroko-kun here.'' After hearing Kagami's question, Akashi replies with a smirk.

''Don't fuck with me! Do you think that I will believe your simple reason?'' counters Kagami while throwing another question.

''Who knows. Maybe you will actually believe it with your simple mind.'' as Akashi answers, his smirk is getting bigger.

''Oh, really? Too bad for you that I never believed it.'' realizing Akashi is trying to lure him into something, Kagami quickly drop his temper.

''That's good. That means an ape actually had evolved into a proper human.''

''Screw that! What's your problem, huh?'' without caring much about the insults that Akashi had thrown in his direction, Kagami continues to pursue the purpose of Akashi begin here.

''As I said just now I have taken an interest in Kuroko-kun here, and I just want to know more about him, so is there any problem?

Upon hearing to the sentences that Akashi had uttered, Kuroko's finally take his attention away from his shake and face Akashi while question him…

''Excuse me, did you just said you are interested in me? Why? I am not that interesting.''

''Oh, really. In my opinion, you are interesting enough and that is enough to make me want to mess with you.'' answers Akashi with a tad-bit of sexy tone while running his eyes towards Kagami's direction to see his reaction.

Upon hearing Akashi's replies, Kuroko became speechless and Kagami take this chance to take over the conversation, ''Quit messing around! He is not your plaything and you know it, don't you.''

Ignoring Kagami, Akashi continue to talk with Kuroko, ''Ne… Kuroko-kun, how about we have a date in this incoming weekend?''

''Wha…'' still speechless is no other than Kuroko.

_Is he for real? Asking me out? _Still doubting the invitation, Kuroko decides to clear his doubts by asking Akashi.

''Are you for real? You, asking me out?'' asked Kuroko with his signature flat tone.

''Of course it's real! So do you wanna go out?''

''…''

Before Kuroko could reply, he made an unconscious gesture, that is by looking at Kagami's face and what he get is a face full of concern.

Upon seeing the concern look in Kagami's face, the answer that Kuroko had form just now and are ready to get out from his mouth had vanished away from his mind. So, once again he remained silent.

Realizing that he isn't going to get an answer from Kuroko, Akashi finally decides to let it go. After letting the conversation go, he realizes that there are more people gathering around to see what going on.

''Oops! Seems like we have gathered too much of an attention now… By the way, Kuroko-kun you don't have to answer so quickly, I can just give you a call, you see.''

''How did you know my number?'' wondered Kuroko.

After listening to Kuroko question, Akashi get up from his seat and fishes out a wallet and set it down in-front of Kuroko.

''It was yours, wasn't it? You left it in the car while we are on the way here.''

After seeing the wallet in-front of him, Kuroko checks his pocket and realize it was his wallet, all right.

''Thank you for returning it to me.''

''It was nothing.'' Replies Akashi with a smile.

After replying, Akashi continues, ''Well… it seems that it was time to leave and be back to my company…''

While saying this, Akashi move closer to where Kagami is and place his mouth to Kagami's ear and whisper something, *…I know that you are interested in him too, but think about your _failure _first before making a move.* after whispering, Kagami can fell Akashi is smirking by his neck.

This time Kagami was unable to counter Akashi's word, because deep down inside he know Akashi was speaking the truth, _how was I able to have Kuroko after what had happen at that time, huh? Am I stupid or what? _While still deep in thought, Akashi bode him and Kuroko farewell, but the farewell didn't reach Kagami ears.

After a few minutes of Akashi leaving the company, Kuroko finally speaks up and that snap Kagami out of his thoughts, ''Erm… Kagami-san, thank you for the treat today, but I need to get back to my office soon.''

After hearing to what Kuroko had said, Kagami replies, ''It's nothing actually, me treating you. And you don't have to go back to your office anymore.''

''Eh! Why?''

''Because it was your first day and your job is to only study the file that you just brought.''

''Oh I see, well if that's the case, did it mean that I can go home now?''

''Yup. Pretty much.'' replied Kagami.

''So… See you tomorrow.'' after replying, Kuroko stands up from his seat and there he leave the company too.

Seeing the back of Kuroko, Kagami sighed, '' I shouldn't have think about making a move towards him, maybe just friends? Haha… Who knows…'' and he, too take his leave.

Upon reaching his house, Kuroko quickly set down his things and is about to start studying the thick file that he borrowed…

*Brrr…Brrr…**the other self by granrodeo plays* upon hearing his phone, Kuroko set down the file that he was holding and pick up his phone and on the screen was an unknown caller.

Touching the _Accept_ button, he put the phone by his ear, ''Hello… may I know who is calling?''

''Ah, don't tell me you have forgotten me.'' A voice that is familiar to Kuroko appeared at the other side of his phone.

_Eh! This voice it was familiar… Who was it? _Trying hard to guess, but no matter how hard he guess it was no good as he finally gave up…

''Erm… sorry but who are you?'' after apologizing he asked again.

''Fine then. It's Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. Please don't forget it, 'kay.'' Finally the caller revealed his identity.

''Oh. Okay. May I know what is your purpose for calling me.''

''It was about the date we had talk just now in the cafeteria, I am actually serious about it, you know.'' Replied Akashi in a serious tone.

Upon listening to Akashi's word, Kuroko yet again fall into his thoughts, but the other side of the phone didn't give him the chance to think further.

''So, what's your answer? You know what, if you accept my invitation, I might as well tell you something regarding Kagami… I know that you are interested as I noticed you actually look curious when I whispered into Kagami's ear just now.'' offered Akashi so very generously.

After hearing what Akashi had said, Kuroko almost accept Akashi's invitation, almost. Before he open his mouth to accept, Kagami's concern face just suddenly flash across his mind and he decide to think again.

After thinking, he replies… ''Akashi-san, how about let me think this over, there are still 3 days left before the weekend, right?''

Upon hearing Kuroko's answer, Akashi replies with an unsatisfied tone, '' Ah, too bad then, and just when I am thinking if you accept my invitation now, I did be able to tell you more…''

Okay, that certainly got him hooked. That offer was like someone is giving him a double-size vanilla shake and this time Kuroko accepts Akashi invitation without further thoughts.

''Fine then, if that's what you want, I will go out with you this weekend.''

Feeling victorious, Akashi replies, ''So, you finally accepts it. Well… let's meet until then.'' After that, after the two of them had exchanged 'good-bye's, they finally end the call.

Staring at the phone after the conversation had ended, Kuroko thought, _Ah… Why do I feel uncertain now? It was like something is about to happen… Is it really the right decision to accept the invitation… ah… no point thinking such thing now as I already accept it. _After that he goes back to study the file that he was holding…

At the same time, in Akashi's company… _Ah. The two of them sure are easy to manipulate and they sure are interesting. Maybe I will toy with them a little longer to fend off my boresome life. _As Akashi is thinking, an evil smirk crept up his mouth.

Meanwhile, on the way to Kagami's office… _Kuroko-kun, how about we have a date in this incoming weekend? _''Tch!'' _Hope that he wasn't going to accept that damn Akashi invitation… Still, if he wants to, it's not like I have the rights to stop him… _''Damn it!''

After Kagami had mentally wished that Kuroko will not accept Akashi's invitation, he punched the nearby wall as he cursed.

_**~End of Chapter Four~**_

* * *

**GLOSSARY :  
**1. _katsudon_ : _**A popular Japanese food, a bowl of rice topped with a deep-fried pork cutlet, egg, and condiments.**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Yet again, sorry for late chapter. Due to my exam, I need to neglect the story for about a week, HONTOU NI GOMENASAI!  
_

_As you all can see… the sparks between these three is getting more and more intense. So, what are Kagami's secret? What are Akashi plotting? What will happen to Kuroko? 0.o_

_In my next chapter, I am going to move on to my next OTP, that means another story is about to be revealed! XD_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all cracking next chap! :)  
_

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	6. A Healing Promise (1)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_As revealed from the previous chapter, this is gonna be the story about one of my another OTPs. (Any further details, please look at the author's note below…)_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Fifth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, a promise will heal a wound that seems impossible to mend…**_

_*Attention! Attention! Passengers who have just came in from Airline A350 please exit by using gate No. 5…* _

When the informant of the airport is informing through the speakers, a certain young man appeared in front of gate No.5 and after he exited it, and after walking further away from the gate, he halted himself to a stop and take a full stretch…

''Ah… finally I am back to my hometown.'' after he had finished his sentence, he continue to pull his luggage to a nearby bench and after he had taken his seat, he fishes out his phone to call someone…

After a brief conversation, he ended the call and continue to sit on the bench for a while, suddenly…

''Hey! Himuro-kun!''

''Ah! Wei Liu! It's been a long time, eh.''

After running to where Himuro is, Wei Liu panted heavily and continue… ''Yeah! It's been a long time since we have met, so how was your life when you are in America?''

''Erm… how should I put it? Fine? Good? Amazing? Who knows. Hahaha.'' as Himuro is answering Liu's question, he finally stands up and now they are taking their leave from the airport.

Feeling defeated, Liu sighed and decide to change the subject, ''So, do you have the recommendation letter?''

''Yeah! Of course, I have got it.'' Now Himuro is loading the booth of Liu's car with his luggage…

After shutting down the booth, the two of them finally get into the car and their conversation continues…

''So, do you want me to bring you to the Academy now?'' asked Liu.

''Nope, right now I just wanted to get back to my home and have a rest first. You know… meeting with people when you are actually feeling tired is not good thing.'' Himuro said this with a smile.

''Well… if that's what you want, then I will send you home now.''

After that, Liu speeds up his car and finally they reach Himuro's home and after unloading Liu's car and exchange a few 'thank you's, Liu finally leave Himuro alone with his home.

After unlocking the door of his home, Himuro pulls his luggage in and after staring it for awhile he finally mutters something for himself, ''Guess I have a cleaning job to do.''

After setting down and unpacking his belongings, he starts to clean his home and after an hour or two, he finally finished his cleaning job and are now, entering the bathroom to clean himself. After cleaning himself, he approaches his bed and after sitting down, he took out something from the drawer that are near his bed and take a look at it.

_Well… Guess tomorrow will be another busy day… _as he was thinking, he finally fall into a deep slumber.

*NEXT DAY*

*beep beep beep*

''Urgh…'' Upon listening to the alarm clock, Himuro wakes up as he stretches out his hand to shut the alarm clock.

*beep be-*

Sitting up, Himuro then stretches his whole body to relax the muscles of his body. After that he sprang up from his bed and clean himself, after changing into his casual clothes he fishes grabbed his phone and call someone…

''Hello, Liu. I am all ready, you can come and fetch me.''

And the other side of the phone answered, '' 'kay, be there in a few minutes.''

After a few minutes, Liu reaches Himuro's home and after Himuro had entered the car, Liu sped his car to their destination.

The journey had take about 45 minutes as they stopped by a café to had some breakfast.

Upon reaching their destination, Himuro exited the car as well as Liu.

''Wow!'' Himuro couldn't help but to admire the building that are standing in-front of him. It's a building with a western style, the wall painted white, with silver pillars and golden window panel and lastly a silver banner could be seen in-front of the building.

_Heh… So this is the Easter Academy that sensei* have been telling me all the time, not bad._

As he was thinking, Liu had already walked in-front of him and are urging to hurry up.

Following Liu's direction, Himuro finally reaches the principal's office.

''So, I am afraid you are all on your own now, and should I wait you here or should I just get go to the staff room myself?''

''Staff room? Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting the fact that you are working here too, eh. Never mind me, I can deal this my own, please go on ahead.'' assured Himuro with a smile.

''Okay then, good luck.'' after wishing Himuro luck, Liu took his leave.

'_kay, here I go! _and he pushed opened the door and in-front of him, stood an old man, about in his 60s or something. His back still facing Himuro and his face is still gazing outside of the window, acting all melancholic.

Feeling the fact that the old man did not notice his presence, Himuro then proceed to knocked on the door and that do the trick, as the old man snap out of his deep thoughts…

''Ah… Name your business! Gentleman! OH!'' After snapping out of his trance, the old man just did a 180 degree personality change, as he now is spinning like a ridiculous ballerina while saying all this.

After witnessing all this, Himuro couldn't help but to let a few sweat droplets appeared on his head as he managed a perfect gentleman smile. ''Erm… Are you perhaps the Sir Michael that my sensei, Sir Burgess had spoken off?''

Upon listening to Himuro question, the old man suddenly stop spinning and stand straight like a toy soldier and bowed gracefully as he answered Himuro, ''Oooohhhhhh! How disgraceful of me for not introducing myself first. Yes, I am Sir Michael, Sir Michael Frevor the III, please to meet you, gentleman.''

After hearing the revelation of the old man's identity, now as known as Sir Michael, Himuro quickly fishes out a letter out of his bag and handed it to Sir Michael. Receiving the letter, Sir Michael quickly tore open the letter and look at the content.

After reading the letter, ''Seems like Burgess had spoken highly of you. Very well, you may start to work here as a teacher of this Academy, as you may already know what our Academy is all about, right?''

Still smiling, ''Yeah… about producing the best patissiere in the world.''

''Yeah, is all you have said just now, the Easter Academy had been producing the best patissiere that can produce high quality dessert no matter in a small café or a big, high class restaurant…'' after saying all that, Sir Michael contiunues, ''…and as I have seen the recommendation letter that you have brought to me and I can assume that you are capable of becoming a teacher that can shape your future students into what we hoped.''

''Thank you for your generous compliment.''

''You're welcome, gentleman.''

''So, where should I start?''

''This is the information that you may need, and you may visit the staff room and introduce yourself first. After that you may start to look around our school so that you could adapt yourself in this new environment.'' After handing those information to Himuro, Sir Michael instantaneously picked up a few suggestion.

''Very well then, I hope I will be able to keep up to your expectations.'' as he said that, Himuro take his leave.

''Me too, gentleman.''

After leaving the principal office, Himuro straight away head to the staff room as he just received a school map form the principal. Reaching the staff room, the one that took the initiative to greet him was no other than Liu…

''I see that you have successfully entered the staffs of this academy, eh. Well, congratulation!'' After Liu had finished congratulating Himuro, the other staffs that are in the same room stands up and give him a clap.

''Hello, nice to meet you, I am Shinoda-san.''

''Yo, it sure was great to meet you, I am Wakuzu-kun.''

''Hi, I am Kensuke Fukui and welcome.''

After hearing all those 'welcome's, Himuro couldn't help but to thank all of them.

''Hey, Himuro! Your place is next to Fukui-kun here and want me to show you around at the academy?'' offered Liu after the welcoming party had over.

''Nope. I think you should continue your job here. I will walk around myself to know more about the academy. By the way, I had got myself a map of it.'' replied Himuro.

'' 'kay, if you said so, be careful.''

''I will.'' after getting the assurance look of Liu's, Himuro turn his body around and take his leave from the staff room.

Looking at the map of the academy, Himuro thought by himself, _Hmm… where to go first. The auditorium? The classrooms? Or the culinary room? Hmm… _After pondering for a while… _Maybe I will try out the classrooms first, which is class that I am about to attend…_

After searching for a specific class on the map, Himuro raises his legs and are walking to search for the classroom.

After leaving the staffs building, Himuro then forward his steps towards the students building and the journey take about 10 to 15 minutes. Arriving at the students building, he take a big breath and enters.

In front of him, students that came from a lot of different races are walking or rushing here and there, each of them busy with their own business, but after he enters the building, all the student who are immersed in their business, are now looking at his direction…

''Oh my gosh! Such a hottie.'' stated female student A.

''Who the hell is he?'' wondered male student A.

''Yeah, who is this hottie? Is he new student?'' questioned female student B.

''But… even he is a hottie, I still think his hot-ness can't compare to our school's chairman. By the way, I hear he is coming today to visit the academy.'' stated female student A.

Upon hearing all those chit-chatters that are harmonizing in-front of him, Himuro couldn't help but to smile at all of them, and unintentionally he had used his perfect smile…

''Kya! His smile, his smile, his smile!''

''So, dreamy!''

Without paying any more attention to all those female students, Himuro quickly search for the classes that he is about to attend in the future and when he is done he swiftly exited the student building, while all the students, especially female student are going frenzy about the newfound hottie material that might become a topic among student for a long time.

_Whew. What a bunch! Well… next is the auditorium, then the garden, the plantation area and last but not least the culinary building, eh._

After listing out the places that he wanted to visit in his mind, he quickly move himself to visit those places. His tour that includes the auditorium, the garden and the plantation area take him almost 2 hours.

After 2 hours, he finally reach his final destination, the culinary building. _Hmm… why does it seems so quiet, weren't this school is all about culinary arts, mainly on sweets? Wait! I remembered… Liu had tell me that the practical lessons usual starts at the evening… So, the time right now is… _Looking at his watch, _…ah! It was only 3 p.m. No wonder. _

Walking around the culinary building, which had 4 floors, Himuro spotted a door which is left opened, _It's opened, should I go inside? Fine… Let's go. _Walking towards the door, he then enters the building_. Wow! What a view. Cooking utensils that are all in complete sets in every counters… _More walking, _… Hmm… how about I take the lift to go to the second floor. _Upon reaching the second floor, _So each floor had 8 room and those 8 rooms, each have 9 counters, eh. So, altogether is 288 counters, wow._

After getting amused by the number of counters, once again he take the lift and down he goes to the first floor. Walking around again, he noticed another door made of steel that are placed at the back of the building. Pushing open the door,_ oh… so this is the ingredient room, eh. Wait! How about I make something, since I have nothing to do now and with so many free spaces and ingredients…_

Without further thinking, he grabbed something in the ingredient room and after placing them on one of the counters he gets out of the building to pick some fruits at the plantation area and once he is back, he startto do his job in an autopilot mode.

_Okay, here I go. Clean the ingredients… mix the batter… prepare the toppings… preheat the oven… insert the batter in the oven… okay, while the cake is being prepared… prepare the fruits… mix the cream…_

While he was immersed in his job, he didn't noticed that someone is passing by the culinary building that he was in.

*Ding!*_Okay the cake's done. _After getting the cake out he left it on the counter for the cake to cool down… and little do he know that the aroma that came from the cake is successful luring a certain someone.

_Hmm… what's this smell. It smells like a tropical fruit cake, a wonderful one. Maybe I should follow the scent… or am I hallucinating._

''Okamura-san, do you smell something?''

''Nothing, I smell nothing. Are you craving more snacks? Are you getting hungry again that you would go hallucinate some smell that doesn't exist, Murasakibara-san?'' answered Okamura.

''Hmm… but I am sure that I smelled something… Ah! Here came the smell again!'' sniffing again, this time Murasakibara threw away the thoughts about him hallucinating.

''Okamura-san, you go on ahead. I am so gonna hunt down the origin of this smell.'' after telling Okamura his orders and without bothering to care about anything, he left Okamura in the dust.

''There he goes, again. Leaving me this poor man alone, hope that he will remember that he has a speech later in the assembly ground.'' sighed Okamura while looking at the back of Murasakibara getting further and further away.

More sniffing… _Hmm… It should be this way. The smell is getting strong here._

Finally the cake had cooled down to an extent that Himuro could apply the cream that he prepared just now. _Okay now I just got to split the cake in half and apply the cream and cover the whole cake with the cream and finally the fruits for the final toppings. _

After giving himself an order, he immediately restart his job.

_Okay now I just got to use the remaining cream to cover the cake… _and there he starts to apply the cream on the cake as he spins the round plate to balance the cream on the cake.

After several adjustment, _Done! Now for the fruits… _When he is arranging the fruits on top of the cake…

_Hmm… Finally found it! Oh. The culinary building. Hmm… gonna find out who is working inside._

Slowly and quietly, Murasakibara enters the building and what he see is a back of a man handling fruits on top of a cake…

_Ah… such gentle hands… it was like his hands are dancing on top of the cake… and what a finely balanced pure white cream… Ah… who is this guy… More importantly, I wanna have a taste of that cake right now this instant…_

Following his instinct, he quietly walk towards the back of the guy…

''Haah! Finally done!'' exclaimed Himuro as he is now looking at his cake with a satisfying look, but little do he know that that there is someone getting closer to him…

''Erm… excuse me.'' as Himuro is now cleaning the kitchen utensils that he had use just now, a sudden voice that appear behind him, made him drop a bowl into the sink. Due to his instinct, he quickly turn around and appear before him is a tall man with a purple hair, no less.

_Wow! Tall! More like a titan. _Due to Murasakibara's height, Himuro was rendered speechless.

After looking at the face of the guy that had his body turn around for the first time, Murasakibara is getting awestruck… _Waa… Beautiful! What a silky black hair! Oh. There is a mole under his exposed eye. _Upon staring at the beauty in-front of him, Murasakibara almost forgets about the cake business, almost.

After their staring competition, the one that snap out is Himuro as he initiated a questioned with a smile, ''May I know who are you?''

Still can't get out of his awestruck state is no other than Murasakibara himself, as he, _The way he smiles is so pretty. Oh! Did he just ask me who am I? _and he opens his mouth and reply, ''I am Murasakibara Atsushi, you?'' after answering Himuro's question his eyes are now focusing on the cake that is placed beside Himuro.

''I am Himuro Tatsuya…'' as he is introducing himself he realize that Murasakibara is eyeing the cake that he just made and he continues, ''do you perhaps, want to try out my cake?''

Himuro question made Murasakibara move his attention to himself, facing him, ''May I?''

''Yeah, go on.'' after getting the permission from Himuro, Murasakibara proceed to cut the cake and place it on a plate and after that a piece of the slice cake had gone down into his mouth…

Well… you see, Murasakibara Atsushi is a person that had a very high condition when it came to the matter of sweets and snacks, there is just only a handful of people that would satisfy his appetite and taste buds when it came to it. But, right now, at this moment…

_Wah… he feels like he is dying. Is that what you call an expression when people had seen heaven? _wondered Himuro after he saw the face that the tall guy in-front of him is making after gulping a piece of the fruit cake.

_Oh… What flavour! I am in heaven! The texture! The softness! It was all in balance! _Finally snapping out of his enjoyment, he then declared after pointing his finger towards the cake, ''This whole thing is mine!''

''Eh.'' Himuro was dumbstruck in his first time of the day…

Meanwhile… ''Damn the chairman, why isn't he here yet, the speech is starting.'' cursed Okamura while wiping away some sweats on his forehead.

_**~End of Chapter Five~**_

* * *

**GLOSSARY : **

1. _sensei _: _**teacher or tutor**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_I am so sorry for another late chapter, my semester exam is around the corner so I might slow down my pace on my story. GOMENE! _

_So, another story is being revealed. How will it goes? How will the relationship of the two goes? Stay tuned. :-)_

_In my story Scheme, Mistake, Memories and Love (Well, I will call it Project SMML for now), it consists 7 stories. And the stories are all stand-alone story which have their own respective story and they connects each other in a lot of ways._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all smashing next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	7. A Healing Promise (2)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_As you can see from the previous chapter, the story of my second OTP is finally moving…_

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Sixth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, things just seems kind of get out of our own grasp…**_

_What did this man just say? This whole thing is mine? _As he is trying to find out what just happened, the huge man in-front of him already finished his first slice of cake and are already proceeding himself to the second piece, when the huge man are now cutting another piece for himself…

''Wait. Please wait for a moment.'' And that earned the attention of the huge guy as he was now facing him, the fork still in his mouth.

''Yuuh, wuhdoyuwan?'' the huge purple man finally responded.

''Excuse me. I did not understand what are saying right now, could you please take out that fork first?'' stated Himuro full of gentleness.

Upon listening to Himuro's request, Murasakibara took out the fork that looks like he did been trying to chew up until now and repeat his question once again, ''What I mean is what do you want by calling me to wait?''

''Oh. I just wanted to make sure what you mean by saying the 'This whole thing is mine'.''

''Oh what I mean is that this whole cake is mine now, no one, nobody is going to take away from me.'' explained Murasakibara all high and mighty as if this is the most natural thing in the world. As he was explaining he once again pointed his long finger towards the cake.

Finally understanding the situation, Himuro had no choice but to make a deep sigh. ''Hah… but you know, this cake is mine, I made it so at least let me try it once, okay?'' yet again Himuro finished his sentence with his unintentional perfect smile.

Upon seeing Himuro smile, Murasakibara suddenly felt his heart melting a bit and reluctantly he, ''Oh… okay. I guess you can have it, but just a piece, okay? Promise?''

Seeing the sight of a huge purple haired man with a pair of now almost puppy eyes made Himuro's heart screamed _KAWAII*_, but he decide to ignore it and once again he sigh and, ''Fine, just a piece and you can have the whole thing.''

Still looking at Himuro suspiciously after hearing his answer, Murasakibara yet again blurted out something, ''Really? If yes, then pinky-swear.'' And he held out his pinky finger and waited Himuro to hook it.

Feeling defeated, Himuro had no choice but to hook his finger with Murasakibara and after this whole pinky-swearing business, Murasakibara suddenly jumped happily, which scares Himuro a bit.

''Yay! It's mine. Woohoo!'' without bothering Murasakibara longer, Himuro proceed to cut himself a piece of his cake and are right now enjoying his time with Murasakibara by his side.

''By the way, what are you doing in this academy? Are you a student or what? Never see you before.'' Questioned Murasakibara as he gulps down another piece of cake.

''Erm… I am not a student of this school, I am a new teacher of this academy you see…'' answered Himuro.

''No wonder… after tasting this _treasure… _I kind of doubt that you are a student, because there is no way a student in this academy will have this level of skills as far as I know for my standards.'' stated Murasakibara.

After hearing what Murasakibara had said, he was now seriously wondering what is the huge guy identity. Wanting to know more, Himuro proceed to questions Murasakibara, '' You seem like you know this academy well, may I know who are you or what are you to this academy?''

Raising his eyebrows after listening to Himuro question, he decided to answer the question but is intervene by the loud speakers of the academy, ''Actually, I am…'' ''Attention! Fellow Easter Academy residents, due to a sudden emergency meeting, all of you are summoned to the assembly ground this instant. Well, that's it. Signing off.''

After hearing the information coming from the loud speakers, Murasakibara suddenly sprang up from his chair, ''Oh no! I forgot I have something to do.''

After that he proceed to leave the culinary building, but no before leaving a message to Himuro, ''Erm… sorry for the suddenness, but could you help me refrigerate the cake, I will come back and take it, thank you.''

Once again Himuro is rendered speechless by Murasakibara's action. _What the… he just came in like a wrecking ball and then again leave me in the dust like a wrecking ball too…_

While he is in his thoughts, his phone suddenly rang. Upon hearing his phone, Himuro snaps out of his thoughts and are now fishing his phone out of his pocket. _Oh, it's Liu._

''What's up, Liu?'' asked Himuro.

''Don't you just listen to what the loud speakers had said?'' replied Liu.

''Yeah! I heard, so?''

''Don't 'so' me, please. And you better quickly go and meet me at the assembly ground now, because I just heard that the chairman of the school are coming today.''

''Eh. Even me as the new teacher is needed to be there?''

''Yeah. Of course.''

''Okay, meet you there. I'll be quick.'' after the brief conversation, they ended the call.

_Oops, better be quick. Wait, I better put this in the fridge first. _After putting the cake in the fridge and cleaning away the plates, he rushes out of the building.

*10 to 15 minutes later*

_Whew… finally reach. Hope that it haven't start yet. _As Himuro was silently hoping himself, he saw someone rushing to him.

''Ah! Liu, I am late?'' asked Himuro.

''Nope, you are not. But, be quick, it's starting soon.'' stated Liu as he is now guiding Himuro to the teacher's seat.

After finding a suitable seat, the both of them settled themselves and coincidently, the person who are sitting next to them are one of the teachers from their office, Kensuke Fukui.

''Yo, we meet again.'' as Fukui is greeting the both of them, he raises his hand to wave.

''Hi, if I have not forgotten, you are Kensuke-san, right?''

''Bingo, you got it right.''

''Actually there are something bothering me since this noon, everybody had been talking about the chairman of this school coming here, what is he like?'' asked Himuro.

''Hmm… how do I explain… He is a super tall guy for his age.'' answered Fukui.

''Is he young?'' questioned Himuro who is getting really curious now.

''Yeap. He is young if the rumours is right about him and I heard that he had quite a childish personality too, which doesn't suit his appearance. Well… that's all I can tell you about him, it's not like I had the chance to meet with him.'' replied Fukui.

''Oh. Never mind, it's been generous of you to tell me that much.'' even though Himuro said so himself, in the back of his mind he was still curious. _Hmm… Tall guy? Young in age? Childish? Well… I certainly had enough of tall guys today… _

''Hey, Himuro. It's starting.'' after hearing to what Liu told him, Himuro stands up as well as all the teachers and students and they begin to sing the national anthem…

After finish singing the national anthem and are back to their seats, the MC of the assembly took the stage and immediately she opens her mouth, ''Thank you for all of you to attend this sudden meeting, I hereby apologize to you all. As I believe some of you already know that the chairman is coming today and this is what this meeting is for. Without further ado, let's welcome the chairman to take the stage!''

After the MC had finished her speech, a loud applause could be heard as Himuro, too proceed to clap his hands. After what seems like a while, the applause are getting smaller, but there is no one coming to the stage.

''Weird. Why there is no one coming onto the stage?'' murmured someone in the background.

''Is this some sort of a mistake?''

''…'' and the murmuring continues.

Upon looking at the scenery of this blasphemy from behind the stage, Okamura was right now, officially sweating bullets. _Why hasn't he come yet?! What on earth…_

''Ah! Finally arrived! Okamura-san, am I late?'' asked Murasakibara who are panting a bit now.

''Where did you go?!'' Upon seeing Murasakibara, Okamura almost shouted.

''I tried to get here as fast as possible after hearing the loud speaker, but I kind of got lost in the middle of it, sorry.'' Explained Murasakibara.

''Okay. Now you are here and it's all good, quick, go on to the stage and finished what you came here for.'' urged Okamura.

After listening to what Okamura told him, Murasakibara quickly regained his composure and enters the stage.

Upon noticing someone had finally take the stage, the crowd that are once noisy had all turn their attention to the person that had taken the stage.

At the moment, after seeing the person that are standing on the stage, Himuro couldn't help but to opens his eyes wide. _Wasn't he the one who just ate my cake and childishly claimed the cake to be his, Murasakibara Atsushi!_

Even though Himuro had noticed him, but too bad Murasakibara did not noticed his presence as he begins his speech… ''Hello, it was nice to meet you all, I am the new chairman of this school, Murasakibara Atsushi. As the former chairman's son, I hereby declare that I will take his place from now on. As you are all probably wondering the reason of why I am here, right?''

Upon listening to what Murasakibara had said until now, Himuro begin to doubt that the man that he had met just now and the man who are standing on the stage right now are the same person. _Wha… where does all his childish personality gone to?_

Without waiting for any respond, he continues,''… The sole reason I am here is that I believe that every single one of you had heard about the incoming Annual Patisserie Festival, am I right?''

This time his question had earned him quite a respond from the crowd. ''Yes!''

Without caring the responds, he continues, ''With that, I am here to give you all the rules and regulations and as well the theme of the year and the awards for the winner.''

After he finishes his sentences, he began to recites the rules and regulations and after that he announced the theme of the year, ''…the theme of the year is Fruits.''

After that he continues to announce the awards, '' Last but not least, the awards. The winner of this festival will get himself a chance to study aboard at Italy to further their knowledge of sweets. I hope I had made myself clear and moreover I will be one of the judges that will judge your works. And here I end my speech, thank you all for your cooperation.''

With that, he had earned himself a big applause from the crowds and when he is about to leave the stage, he noticed someone from the crowds and forgetting the fact that his mouth is still facing the microphone, he…

''Hey! Himuro Tatsuya-san! Have you followed my request to keep the cake in the fridge? If yes, I am coming to receive it now.'' without caring the weird looks that the whole crowds are giving him, Murasakibara swiftly exited the stage.

''Hey! What's was that all about?'' wondered someone from the crowds.

''Weird... By the way, who is this Himuro Tatsuya, is he a new student or what?''

_Oh gods. Please kill me now… _As he was silently praying while lowering his head, a huge shadow came looming over him.

Feeling the room had suddenly turns darker, Himuro raises his head curiously, and there he meets Murasakibara's eyes, which are now sparkling. _Who the hell is this?_

Without allowing him to think further, Murasakibara grabbed his hand and there they goes, off gone from the universe.

''Hey! Wait a minute. Murasakibara-san!'' shouted Liu and Okamura, who seems to have tried to chase Murasakibara from the back stage, but to no avail.

Upon realizing someone is harmonizing the same thing, the two of them face each other for the first time. ''May I know who you are?'' asked both of them in the same timing again.

''That's not important now, we got rescue Himuro-san, he's getting kidnapped by the chairman.'' accused Liu.

''What! No way! There is no way chairman would do that.'' Upon hearing Liu's accusation, Okamura quickly corrects the other.

''Whatever. Let's chase after them first.'' After nodding their heads in agreement, both of them too rushes out of the assembly ground, while the situation inside of the hall is getting more and more heated.

Finally snapping out of his shock, Himuro realises he is currently travelling in a very high speed with someone pulling him along, finally found his voice, Himuro…

''Wa-wait! Why are you pulling me? Where are you taking me?'' after throwing out a bunch of question, the man in-front of him finally halted his movement and swiftly turn his body around.

''I told you just now, am l right?'' replied Murasakibara.

''And excuse me, m-may you please r-repeat it once again.'' panted Himuro.

''I told you that I am going to receive my cake from you.'' answered Murasakibara like it was a normal thing for him.

''Okay then, but you can tell me when you are off the stage just now, you don't have to tell me in that kind of way, now I will be the topic of this whole school.'' said Himuro with a scowl on his face.

As if he just realised his fault, he raises his eyebrows and bowed down completely and blurted out something, ''If I had offended you in some way, I apologize.'' and after that he raises his head once again with a pair of sparkly eyes, he look at Himuro once again, ''Well… if that's settled. Let's go then.''

Once again he was begin pulled by this overgrown baby, feeling defeated, he let Murasakibara have his way.

After few minutes… they had finally arrive at the culinary building…

Meanwhile… ''Your chairman sure has a fast legs, huh?'' said Liu as he was too finding traces of his friend.

''Yeah, it's good that you realize it.'' replied Okamura.

''Yeah, good for me to know that fast legs like that are good for doing kidnapping.'' accused Liu more.

''Hey, I told you that the chairman is not like that.'' countered Okamura.

''Then tell me, how was your holy chairman is like.''

''He…'' and there Okamura starts his describing.

Back to the culinary building, ''Nah. It's here. You satisfied.'' after wrapping the now half-a fruit cake, Himuro handed it to the impatient Murasakibara.

Looking at the wrapped cake, Murasakibara showed a confused look. ''Why are you wrapping it for me?''

''Why? Isn't that you are taking away the cake?'' said Himuro that almost rolls his eyes.

''Nope, I ain't taking it away. I am going to eat all of it here.'' As he is telling Himuro about his motive, once again he unwrap the cake and are now grabbing a plate, a fork and a knife, all ready to enjoy his treat again.

Upon looking at the sight of the overgrown baby who are now in his own heaven, Himuro had no other choice but to feel defeated.

30 minutes later, the cake is all in a process of getting digested. ''Whew… Amazing. Awesome. Just Fantastic. Thank you for the cake, Himuro Tatsuya-san. I hope I will be able to taste more of your treasures.''

''Uh… Thanks for your compliments, it was nothing.'' replied Himuro.

After Himuro's reply, suddenly there are two people rushing in the culinary building and they both shouted in unison, ''Finally found you!''

Upon seeing Liu's arrival, Himuro couldn't help but smile in relieve. ''Do you how worried I am, I thought you have been kidnapped by this giant.'' after more of his accusings, Liu pointing his finger towards Murasakibara.

''Hey! I have told you that a lot of times that it wasn't, right. Please deny that and justify yourself, chairman.''

''Oh. Of course I am not kidnapping him. We just came here to settle our promise.'' justified Murasakibara while facing Liu.

''Well… if you said so, then fine. Is he telling the truth, Himuro?'' asked Liu.

Upon hearing to what Liu's question, Himuro gave him a nod for confirmation.

''See, I tell you that chairman wasn't that kind of man who would kidnap.''

''Fine, I will believe in you for now.''

''…''

After a few more conversation, both parties finally part ways. After they had said their farewells…

''Whew… what a day. Himuro, I think I should get you home now, today is your first day, so no teaching yet.'' After hearing Liu's explanation, Himuro gave him a slight nod.

After 1 hour and 30 minutes, Himuro was back to his bed again, thinking about what had happened today at the academy and no matter how he just couldn't wipe the face of Murasakibara from his mind. ''That guy sure is weird, both childish and mature at the same time…'' and then he falls asleep.

Meanwhile, when he is asleep… ''Ahh… That's not good! The dessert today is not good at all!'' complained Murasakibara while the butlers and maids of his mansion are trying their hardest to please him, more like his taste buds as Okamura proceeds.

''Murasakibara-san, you usually had no problems with the dessert that our chefs made, why are suddenly like that?''

Suddenly realizing his own changes, Murasakibara began to think back of the cake that he had eaten today and the person who made it… _But I wanted something like that, when will I be able to taste it again, eh? Oh! I know what to do!_

*THE NEXT DAY*

While Himuro is walking in the hallway, all ready to enter his first classes, suddenly in-front of him, stands Murasakibara Atsushi, all high and mighty for all his glory sake.

Upon looking at the presence of Murasakibara, Himuro couldn't help but think. _Uh-oh! What did he want from me now…_

Upon seeing Himuro's arrival, Murasakibara pointed his finger towards his direction and announced, ''YOU, YES YOU! MURO-CHIN! FROM NOW ONWARDS, BE MY PERSONAL CONFECTIONER!''

But all he gets was a shocked Himuro who are now and only thinking one sentence in his mind. _Who says he was like a wrecking ball, he is a wrecking ball in my life…_

_**~End of Chapter Six~**_

* * *

**GLOSSARY : **

1. _Kawaii : __**Cute or Adorable.**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To sweetsmasher : **__You! Yes you! What you wish might be a lot further away yet, cause you know the whole Tri-an-Guilty-Love business thingy… So, you might have to cough a lot more blood to get there… XD Just joking… By the way, thanks again for reviewing._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_There you go a speedy chapter to compensate the last two slow chaps, as well as the coming weeks, where I might neglect the story to prepare for my exam._

_Well… after re-read this chapter myself, it seems to myself like this was going to turn into a comedy ones, huh? But, that was not my plan! HAHAHAHA! Who knows! :D_

_Well as you can see, Murasakibara is literally a wrecking ball in Himuro's life… 0.o So, what will Himuro answer? Find out next chapter! XD_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all hitting next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	8. A Healing Promise (3)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_As you can see from the previous chapter, the story of Murasakibara and Himuro are slowly getting heated up._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Seventh Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, the happiest person turns out to be the saddest ones…**_

…_he is a wrecking ball in my life! _Feeling his blood that had been frozen by the shock just now began to boil, Himuro… _Screw that! Nobody, no one mess with my life!_

Upon looking at the frozen Himuro, Murasakibara suddenly slumped his shoulder in confusion and start to walk towards to where Himuro had become a statue, waving his hand in-front of Himuro's face… ''Hello, you there? I am speaking to you, please say yes.''

_What! You are telling me to say 'yes' to your ridiculous request, of course not, hell no… _After thinking all that by himself, he began to look around his surroundings, _Great! Now we are swarmed by a hundred pairs of curious eyes… _

After looking around he finally face Murasakibara, eye-to-eye, and the time seems to stop as all the students and teachers that are looking in their way are now anxiously waiting to see who is going to drop the bomb to all of this. Without further hesitation, Himuro decide he is going to drop the bomb, _I have gotta do this… _finally opening his mouth, Himuro answers Murasakibara's request, ''I am sorry, but no.'' and of course all hell broke loose.

After hearing to Himuro's answer, it was Murasakibara's turn to become a statue, but not before he slump his shoulder in utter disappointment.

As he was turning into a statue, a random student from a random class muttered something like this, ''How on earth! He dare to reject the chairman's request, who the hell is he?!''

And another one, ''Holy shit! What was in his head to be able to reject the chairman?!''

And another one, ''Wah… look at that, the president is turning to stone!''

Without even batting an eyelashes to Murasakibara, Himuro just walk past him and had entered his classes and all the students in that class had no choice but to look at Himuro with eyes full of wonders and horrors.

After setting down his things on the desk and without caring a little about the looks given to him, Himuro puts up his most sincere smile and announced, ''Well… my fellow students, class is about to start, please go back to your own seats.''

Upon seeing his smile, which is now considered as to be the most dangerous smile by the students, the student had no way to reject his request as they are now back to their seats and are now looking straight towards Himuro's direction.

Seeing all the student had taken their place, Himuro began to introduce himself… and meanwhile on the other side, Murasakibara is still in his statue-mode.

_What? Did I just hear a 'no'? No way! _As he was thinking this in his mind, he finally snaps out if his stoned state and are right now turning around to find his target of the day.

_Where does he gone to? There is no way that I am going to give up, no way! Not in-front of the treasures that came out of his hands… _

In the midst of his thoughts, he perks up his ears as he heard a voice coming out from one of the classes and immediately he recognize the owner of the voice as he is now walking to the class and are now standing in-front of it.

Without further thinking, he slides open the door and in-front of him stands Himuro that are still introducing himself.

''Muro-chin… please be my personal chef…'' said Murasakibara as he walks nearer towards Himuro.

Hearing his request, once again Himuro turn towards him and said, ''No! I don't want to.'' and they continue to stare at each other…

_Wha… Seriously who is he?! _

_Being able to reject the president's request twice?!_

_Wait! Two hotties facing and staring at each other… Is this some kind of BL romance drama or something, hmm… better take a picture…_

''Why?'' asked a so-very curious Murasakibara as he walks nearer to Himuro.

''This is because I just got a job as a teacher here and another reason is I just do not want to.'' reasoned Himuro.

''Then quit the job and become my chef…'' offered the so-very generous Murasakibara.

''No, means no. Never. And could you please leave, cause I am still in the class and the students are waiting.'' said Himuro firmly.

After hearing to Himuro's reply, Murasakibara felt that something in him snap, as he, ''No! I am not leaving…'' as he was speaking, he turn his head around to search for something.

''Ha-ah, found it.'' after that he walks to the back of the class, puzzling everyone of what he was trying to do.

''I am going to wait here until you finish.'' as he announce, he pointed at an empty table that had placed at the corner of the classroom.

That literally shocked the whole class, as the whole classroom are going gaga over the fact that the president are going to be in the same room with them as they are now running their mouths away.

As for Himuro, his only thoughts right now is only about… _What! You are kidding, right? He just sat down, so I guess not, huh. Fine, I guess I will just let him be, then… _and after finishing his thoughts, he immediately… ''Class! Please be silent.''

After that the whole class had calm down, Himuro finally continues his teachings as he was now telling the students to open their reference book and are explaining culinary methods to them.

If you readers thought that the class will move smoothly then you are wrong as in the middle of the class, Murasakibara keeps on waving hand signs towards Himuro telling him something like **Please… be… my… chef… **or something that will seriously make people misunderstand such as **Please… be… mine… **and of course all of these is in vain.

Feeling his plan had failed miserably as Himuro never even look at his direction, Murasakibara suddenly felt bored and not for long he had already snoring away in the class…

An hour later, the class finally ends and when Himuro is about to take his leave, suddenly in-front of him stood Murasakibara, all ready to commence his plans, but yet again Himuro just past by him and left him in the dust.

Without giving up, Murasakibara immediately chases after him…

_Hah… I hope he had given up, please don't pursue me any longer, I am not that worthy… _just when Himuro was thinking all that, once again the tall guy had reaches him and are now following him, no matter where he goes.

Finally back at the staff room, Himuro settled his things on the desk and immediately faces Fukui who is talking to him, ''Yes? What's is it?''

Feeling he had been noticed, Fukui repeats his question as he points towards Murasakibara who is now greeting the staffs, ''What I wanted to ask is, isn't that the president, why is he here?''

After he finishes his question, Liu who came out of nowhere and pursue the same topic.

''No idea.'' Is what Himuro answered.

''No idea?!'' exclaimed both Liu and Fukui.

''No way you are not!'' continued Fukui.

''I hereby agree, there is no way you are not related to this whole matter.'' agreed Liu.

''Why do you all said so?'' Himuro is now getting curious.

''Well duh… first of all, he followed you from your back. Next, it seems like he was trying to ask you something, but you are ignoring him. And lastly, now the main guy in our topic is now gazing and waving something to you, do you still wanna act like you don't know anything?'' reasoned Liu.

Upon hearing what Liu had said, Himuro couldn't help but to turn his back to have a gaze at the tall guy… _Okay… It's the truth… _and after that he turn his body back and…

''Okay. You win. Actually this afternoon when I am about to enter my class, he just came out of nowhere to block my path and tell me to become his personal chef.''

''And what's your answer?'' asked them both in unison.

''Of course, it's a no.'' after listening to Himuro's reply, Fukui just open his eyes and mouths as big as possible, while Liu is indifferent about it.

''What?! Listen here, Himuro-san, being able to let a household from the Murasakibara's to ever offer you a deal like that is a once in a million year thing, and yet you rejected it!'' exclaimed Fukui.

On the other hand… ''Himuro, I hereby agree that is a good thing for you to reject him.'' Liu's answered as he raises his hand to make a _good! _sign.

''Why did you said so, it makes no sense.'' countered Fukui, feeling ridiculous at Liu's comment.

''That is because if it comes to myself I would too reject a fast-legged kidnapper like him, and by the way we should respect his decision.''

After hearing to what Liu had commented, Fukui quickly gave Liu an understanding nod, ''Hmm… that make sense, although I don't actually get that kidnapper part, but it make sense about respecting Himuro's decision.''

''Thank you both for respecting me.'' Himuro smiled after hearing what both of them had agreed on.

On the other side… _Waa… He smiled again… but what's with that two people besides him, being able to make him smile like that. _Just when he was thinking in his head, he felt something stirs in his heart as he continues to stare at Himuro.

As he is touching his left-chest, where his heart reside he thought himself, _Hmm… what is this? Why do I feel like that? Ah! It stopped._

Curious at the sudden feeling, once again he look up towards Himuro, who is still smiling in the middle of his conversation and unconsciously in the back of mind, he thought…

_Stop smiling at them! _but of course, he, himself doesn't realize it.

_It had started again, the feeling… It was painful… But, why is it so painful…?_

Back to where Himuro is, ''Ah! The time is up, so sorry that I need to get into the next class now.'' stated Himuro while leaving his seat.

''What are you apologizing for?'' asked Fukui.

''For interrupting and cutting the conversation.'' replied Himuro.

''It's nothing, by the way good luck.'' answered Liu instead of Fukui.

''Okay, be right back.'' after saying this, Himuro proceed to leave the staff room, and of course sensing Himuro leaving, which had cut off his thoughts, Murasakibara too proceed to follow him.

Seeing the scene where Murasakibara is trailing behind Himuro, Fukui couldn't help but to comment, '' You know what, I seriously think that Himuro had gotten himself a mega problem, don't you agree.''

''Why do you said so?'' questioned Liu.

''Hmm… How to say, it like he will be getting a hell lots of attention and he doesn't seems like a person who likes that although he doesn't show it.'' answered Fukui while rubbing his chin.

''Yeah, he is a person who does not fancy being in the centre of attention, how did you know that?''

''Intuition.''

''Well you better sharpen the intuition of yours, cause it was accurate to the point of being scary.'' suggested Liu.

''Oh. Thanks for your suggestion. Well… let's see how it plays out, eh.'' commented Fukui.

''Yeah. Well let's see.'' and they are back to their business.

''Hey, wait up…'' said Murasakibara, still trailing behind Himuro.

Deciding to ignore him, Himuro continue his own journey without even bothering to give the poor tall guy behind him an answer, but…

''Hey! It's the president! Oh my god, what is he doing here?'' exclaimed student A

''Yeah, now you have stated it, what is he doing here and who is that guy that the president had been following around?'' pointed student B.

''Don't you know?! According to the rumour, his name is Himuro Tatsuya, a new teacher at this school.'' answered student A

''Oh I see… but why is the president following him?'' questioned student C.

''Hmm… apparently yesterday at the grand assembly, the president seems to tell him something like getting a cake from him, this is only what I know.'' replied student A.

''But from what I've heard is that Himuro-sensei is the one that wanted to try out the sweets that the president made.'' stated student D.

''No way…'' declined student A.

…and the ramblings and mumblings goes on and on about everywhere the two of them had pass by.

_Oh crap… it's seems like my name has been known throughout the whole academy, now my peaceful life is ruined. _Thought Himuro mentally.

''Hey… wait up…'' a sound that had been repeating behind Himuro's that seems to have no effect on him at first, finally let Himuro snapped as he…

_How long does he intend to follow me? I have already gave him an answer. What a persistent guy, but if I keep on ignoring him, he did probably follow me the whole day or even stalk me in the future. Fine, I got to make this clear between us, or it's a now or never._

_And it seems like we have left the buildings, so there is no one, so let's do it._

After deciding that, Himuro finally turn around and face the tall guy, all serious-looking.

Upon seeing him reacting, Murasakibara gloomy face immediately lights up, ''Ah… finally. You have reacted to my callings, eh. So, have you finally going to accept my offer?''

''MmmHmm…'' after clearing his throat, Himuro continues, ''…Murasakibara-san, I am really happy that you are giving me this opportunity, but as I said just now I just want to work here as a normal teacher, so the answer is still a no, I am so sorry that I ruined the chances that give me.'' after he finishes, he take a deep bow towards Murasakibara.

After receiving the answer that came from Himuro, Murasakibara's lighten-up face immediately had the lights taken away from it, as he slumped his shoulder, preparing to give up, ''Okay… If you said so… Hmm… Ah-ha! Let's exchange phone number, then.''

While he was relieve when the tall guy in-front of him had given up, the sudden request from Murasakibara made him raise his eyebrows with curiosity, ''Exchange phone numbers? Why do you want that?''

''Why? Don't tell me this is prohibited too…'' said Murasakibara while boring his eyes into Himuro's.

''No, it's not, but I need to know the reason.'' replied Himuro.

''Mmm… not telling. Just tell me what's your number and I will tell you the reason.'' After thinking all this over, Murasakibara declined Himuro's request of wanting to know the reason and are now pestering Himuro.

_I guess it was safe to give him, he doesn't seems like a bad person… _Feeling defeated, Himuro finally gave in and exchange his phone number with Murasakibara.

After getting Himuro's number, ''Yay! Muro-chin number _getto_! Now I can call him whenever I wanted when I am in need of his treasures!''

Upon hearing to Murasakibara's purpose, Himuro suddenly feel like fainting as he thought to himself… _Isn't that even worse than the first request of his, I regret! I regret for giving away my number to him. I REGRET IT! _

Feeling his blood again, Himuro immediately walks away, leaving Murasakibara alone again.

Upon seeing Himuro leaving, Murasakibara started to chase after him again…

''Hey! Wait!'' shouted Murasakibara.

Without even the slightest thought of turning back, Himuro quicken his pace, and behind him Murasakibara too, quicken his pace while still telling the man in-front of him to wait.

''I say wai-puh!'' apparently he had bumped into Himuro who had suddenly stop his movement and are now hiding behind a building and gazing into something.

Feeling curious, he begin to ask what's wrong, but when his first word came out, his mouth had been covered by Himuro's hand while being told to shut up.

After shutting up the tall guy, once again Himuro concentrate and it seems like he is listening to something as he was fishing out something in his pocket…

''…ease. Please stop it! Don't. Ah.'' came a sobbing voice out of somewhere.

''You want us to stop? In your dreams, you filthy gay bastard!'' replied another more hoarse voice.

*slap**thud**puh*

''P-please s-s-stop i-it, I-I b-beg yo-you.'' begged the sobbing one.

''You want us to stop… Fine then, how about you present your body as a compensation. Guys, tear away his clothes, if you do, you will also get a taste of his lewd body.'' announced the hoarse voice.

And without giving him a slightest chance to escape, Himuro felt like he had heard sound like fabric being tore away, and that made his whole body tremble slightly but surely, but he quickly returned to his ownself… _No! If this continues… then…_

It as if a natural reflexes, Himuro immediately come out from the hiding and what he saw is three guys who are man-handling another guy who are half-naked, sobbing out of his life. _I must safe that guy…_

Without thinking further he threw away the thing that he had been holding and straight away, he rushes towards the bullies and are now brawling away.

Upon seeing what Himuro had just thrown in his direction, he picked up the thing and after looking at the content, Murasakibara too, rushes to where Himuro is and what he saw is a guy had taken the opportunity to sneak behind of Himuro, hand holding a brick when Himuro is busy with the other bullies.

Feeling the danger, Murasakibara immediately warns Himuro but it was too late as the guy from behind had landed the brick in Himuro head.

*Thud* ''Ah!'' _What's this, painful… feeling tired… _as he was thinking he use his hands to touch the back of his head… _Why does it feel moist? _After seeing of what had stained his hand… _Blood! My blood! Shit! Feeling so drowsy…_

On the other side, upon seeing the bleeding Himuro, who are now unsteady with his foot, a surge of feeling came by him so powerful that it clenches his heart and right now in his mind is just thinking a thought, _I have to reach him! I have to protect him!_ _Damn that bastard!_ _Nobody hurts my Muro-chin! _

After all the train of thoughts and are now grabbing the phone of Himuro's, he rushes forward and are now fighting with those bullies, which is a one-sided fight as Murasakibara's physical power is greater.

After tying them up, Murasakibara immediately rushes towards Himuro who are now lying on the ground, half-conscious.

As he picks him up carefully, without hurting him any longer, after staring at Himuro's state, once again his heart felt like bursting and without thinking he immediately hugged Himuro.

As he was hugging Himuro, he felt the subconscious Himuro is trying to push him away, but to no avail as Murasakibara tighten up his embrace as he said something to Himuro's ear, ''From now onwards, I will protect you, no matter what happens, you hear me.''

_**~End of Chapter Seven~**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_There you go… a chapter presented to you fellow readers while I am in the midst of preparing for my exam… . _

_As… you might be feeling weird of why I keep on using those background conversation, the reason in it is I am trying to let you all have the schooling feeling, you know… all gossiping and stuff. ^-^_

_And oh-ho! Did I smell romance. *Sniff. Sniff.* Hmm… seems like it, hahahaha… :D _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all ramming next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	9. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (5)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_So, in this chapter, we are back to the story of Tri-an-Guilty-Love. _

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Eighth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, when curiosity kicks in, it might led to something unexpected… **_

''Damn it!'' After finished cursing and punching the wall out of frustration, suddenly a voice came from his back…

''Erm… Kagami-shacho, are you alright?'' asked the voice.

Upon hearing the voice, Kagami quickly regained his composure and immediately turn his body around to look at the owner of the voice.

''Ah… Koganei-san. It's nothing actually, thanks for the concern.'' Kagami answers while putting up a smile.

''Oh! Really. Then that's good. Erm… by the way, do you happened to see Kuroko-san?'' questioned Koganei after feeling relieved.

''Yeah. He just left.'' answered Kagami as if it was nothing.

After finished processing of what Kagami said, Koganei had his eyes open-wide, ''What! Why did he left the company?''

''Because I told him so. Why? Is there anything wrong with that, because all the newbies who are in the '1-month trail' session usually does not have any job but to understand the structure of the company, am I right or am I in the wrong?'' questioned Kagami towards Koganei.

''Nope, you are not in the wrong. It's just that I have something to give it to him, but since he left, then that's too bad.'' sighed Koganei while drooping his head.

Raising his eyesbrows, Kagami… ''It's that something important?''

''Yeah, it was actually his worker's pass.''

''Hmm… It sure was important…'' rubbing his chin, Kagami begin to ponder.

Upon looking at Kagami who is pondering away with his thoughts, once again Koganei looked worried as he begin call out to Kagami.

While Koganei is trying his best to snap Kagami out of his thoughts, the latter is…

_Hmm… a worker's pass sure is important… what to do… should I just send it to him… GAHHHH! Just what am I thinking?! Didn't I just decide not to get involve any further with him… but… I have nothing to do now… what about a small visit to him… NO! NO MORE! If I got myself involve with him, then that bastard Akashi will… wait, Akashi! The invitation… Hmm… if I don't have the rights to stop him, then how about I try to warn him about Akashi then…_

After an internal conflict with his own brain and mind for what seems to be classified as crazy by an insane person, Kagami finally decided.

''Okay! Koganei-san, just give me the pass, I will send it to him.'' Stretching out his hand wanting the worker's pass while facing Koganei with a smile.

''Eh!'' feeling shocked by the sudden order, Koganei open his cat-like eyes wide.

''I said I will send it to him, quick, where is the pass.'' feeling impatient, Kagami proceed to wave his hand in-front of Koganei.

''Why? You are busy, aren't you? You shouldn't waste your energy and time for something so trivial, Kagami-shacho.''

''Oh! About that, I am currently free, so it was nothing.'' stated Kagami yet again stretching his hand again.

Upon looking at the impatient Kagami, Koganei had no choice but to give in as he hand out the pass to Kagami and after telling Kuroko's address, Kagami left Koganei in the dust, as Koganei began to wonder himself…

_Why is Kagami-shacho so worked-up? What did that Kuroko did to Kagami-shacho? Just who is he to let Kagami-shacho be like that?_

Meanwhile as Koganei is wondering himself, Kagami had reach the parking lot and after searching for his ride, he then proceed to Kuroko's apartment.

After 20 minutes, Kagami finally reaches Kuroko's apartment. ''So, this is where he lives, huh.''

Stepping into the elevator, Kagami then proceed to push the button and are heading straight to the floor where Kuroko's home resides.

_Hmm… door number XX… Oh! Here it is! _After arriving at the door, Kagami then take a deep breath and proceed to push the doorbell.

_Hmm… so that's what the Planning Floor and the Financial Floor does, huh. Alright better take notes…_

*Ding…Dong…Dung…Ding…* _huh! I guess I have a guest, I wonder who it is. _

After hearing the doorbell, Kuroko sets down the file and are now walking towards the door. After doing that, he then proceed to push some buttons on a screen near his door and set his face in-front of screen and… ''Whoever you are, please move your face in-front of the screen beside the door.''

After getting the request from Kuroko, Kagami quickly move his face in-front of the screen. ''Yo! Could you please open the door.''

Upon looking at who is his guest, Kuroko couldn't help but to wonder. _Eh! Why is the shacho here? No use thinking too much, let's open the door first…_

After having a thought, Kuroko finally invited Kagami in his apartment.

Walking in the apartment, Kagami immediately ran his eyes all over the place, ''Wow! This is quite spacious, huh.''

''Thank you and please have seat…'' as Kuroko is saying this, he pointed at a sofa and he continued, ''…I will go and prepare something.'' And he was gone to the kitchen.

Upon hearing to what Kuroko had told him to do, Kagami following Kuroko's instruction, settle himself down on the sofa.

Finally settling down, once again he scans his surroundings and after 10 to 15 minutes, Kuroko came out of the kitchen with a tray in his hands.

Setting down the tray on the table, Kuroko opens his mouth, ''Do you prefer tea or coffee?''

''Oh! Anything is fine for me.'' Answered Kagami.

''Okay, then.'' and Kuroko is now pouring something out from one of the teapots into a cup.

''Here you go! Coffee.'' after passing it Kagami, he continued to pour another beverage into his own cup and is now sitting at the other sofa, facing Kagami all ready to listen what Kagami's business here.

''I have been wondering where are your parents? Are they out? Or something?'' initiated Kagami.

''Erm… actually they are not out or something, is just that I am living alone.'' answered Kuroko after taking a sip at his tea.

''Oh I see…'' then there was a long pause.

''May I safely assume that you are not here to ask about my parents well-beings?'' Kuroko break the silence by asking a question.

''Wow! You are sharp, huh?! Yes, I am not here to talk about your parents, but this.'' As he was saying, he fishes out something from his pocket and places it on the table.

Looking at the thing that Kagami had just took out, Kuroko immediately stretches out his hand and grabbed the card.

''What's this?'' asked Kuroko instinctively.

''It's your worker's pass, you see.'' answered Kagami casually as he continued, ''By using this you can asses…urgh!''

The reason for Kagami to pause his explaination is simple. This is because the other man beside him had his face lit up using hundreds of light-bulbs, it was so bright that it would bloody murder a human eyes who just caught a glimpse on it.

_Wah! A worker's pass! Worker's pass! Oh no, I better snap out of it! _After scolding himself mentally, it seems that 50 light-bulbs had been shut down throughout the process, but it would still freaking hurts a dog's eyes.

''Thank you for this, I will appreciate it with all my life, Kagami-san!'' was the first thing that Kuroko said after snapping out.

Looking at the half-lit face, Kagami couldn't help but to feel defeated as he… ''Wha- you don't have to do that, it was just a worker's pass.''

''No matter, I will protect it like my life depends on it.'' said Kuroko, who are now looking at Kagami with his original face, namely deadpanned.

''Well… if you insists. Well… how's your progress regarding the file… Oh! And by the way, you don't have to come to the company for this whole week and you can solely just concentrate on the studying the file.''

''Oh I am making good progress on it and about that, why don't I have to go to the company for a week?''

''This is because newbies like you are permitted to just concentrate on understanding the company's structure first before moving on to the real thing.'' explained Kagami.

''Oh! Okay, thanks for the information.'' After thanking Kagami, Kuroko was back, looking at the card that he was holding.

''By the way, just now you mentioned that you had made good progress on the studying wasn't it?'' after questioning Kuroko, Kagami immediately gets up from his seat and are now walking towards the desk that Kuroko had put the file on and was looking at it.

After looking at the file, Kagami couldn't help but to open his eyes wide in disbelief, _Wha- no way! In such a short amount of time, he already finished this much! No way! I better test him. Grrrrr… _

Grabbing the file and are back to his seat, after pouring more coffee in his cup, Kagami… ''I can see you have made good progress on it, so let's have a test and see if you really had finished these much.'' As he was saying this, he pointed to the page that he just witnessed.

''Okay… fine then, if that's what you want.'' said Kuroko calmly.

_Hmm… such composure… Well… let's see if it's an act or not. _After thinking himself Kagami then announced ''Well then, let's start!''

''1st question, what is the main objective of the Shipping Floor?''

''To ensure the products quality and quantity and taking care most of the outer regions or countries demands.''

''That's right. Now, 2nd question, what is the average servings of the food 'Nori Bento' of the second branch of our restaurant in Japan?''

''Daily is over 50, monthly is over 1500 and for annually is about 18000.''

''Correct. And the 3rd question…''

''…''

''…'' and the Q&A session just keep going on and on with Kuroko answering all the question that Kagami had threw at him.

After about 45 minutes, we can see deflated red-headed balloon lying dead on the sofa as the balloon is mumbling something like ''Impossible… Impossible… Impossible…''

Looking at Kagami state, Kuroko couldn't help but to go near and are now poking at the corpse, while thinking… _If I have not mistaken, when I am in my science class, I have heard of points such as boiling, freezing, evaporating, sublimating and etc, but what is this? Deflating point? This sure is something new! _*poke-poke.* and there he goes continue to poke his new-found subject.

While Kuroko is poking Kagami, in the latter's brain… _No way! Impossible! Is he genius or a monster? In such a short amount of… Ow! Who is poking me? Hey, stop that! Don't you see that I am dying, so could you please do me a favour of leaving my dead body alone in order to be able to rest in peace, huh?! Ow! Urgh! Eeek! So you are not stopping, heh. Fine then…_

''STOP POKING ME! ARGHHHH!'' and there Kagami goes shouting like a madman and growling like a mad dog.

Looking at the madman as known as Kagami Taiga, Kuroko couldn't help but to chuckle slightly although it doesn't show much, but it caught Kagami attention as was now looking at Kuroko.

_Ah… He should have laugh more rather than looking deadpanned as always… _was what Kagami thinks of right now.

Upon looking at Kagami who is now staring at him, Kuroko is now trying his hardest to keep his chuckle in check, but to no avail, as he is chuckling harder now, while laughing he… ''Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was too funny. Hahaha.''

_Seriously, he should have smiled more… _''What are you apologizing for? You are not at fault for laughing? If laughing is a crime, then the world's police station will be jam-packed, wasn't it.''

''Yeah you are probably right.'' while Kuroko is in the middle of his chuckles, he didn't notice that Kagami is getting closer to him…

_Really, when he smiles, even though it was just slight gesture, he looked more cheerful… For that, I must really warn him about that guy… _

While thinking all this and without him noticing himself, Kagami had reduce their distance to the point that when they are at the archives, where both of their body could almost brush against the others.

Realizing their current distance, Kuroko immediately drop his chuckles and is slowly raising his head to face Kagami.

After raising his head, which had made both of them to eye each other, blue orbs gazing into red orbs while red orbs stares into blue orbs…

*thump! thump!* _Wha… s-so close… and what's with that intense look in his eyes…_

*thump! thump!* _Although he is always using his deadpanned expression, but up close, his eyes really are pretty… _

As if his body had moved on its own, Kagami hands just instinctively moved towards Kuroko's face and are now holding both of his cheeks.

Without being able to move his head or even avert his gazes away from those intense red eyes, Kuroko just had the chance to use his remaining part of his brain where it was still sane to think… _Why? Why does he hold my cheeks? What is he trying to do?_

As both of them are locking each other movement with their stares and gazes for about a few second which seems like a century, suddenly Kagami opened his mouth…

''Kuroko…'' still looking into Kuroko's eyes…

''Yes?'' replied Kuroko, as softly as he could.

''Please, listen to what I am going to tell you from now on…'' replied Kagami with a serious tone.

''Yes, I am listening…'' while answering, Kuroko is still looking into Kagami's eyes

''…and please tell me that you are going to say 'yes' to whatever things that I ask from now…'' continued Kagami who sounded almost pleading.

''Okay… I guess, but it depends on what you are asking.'' replied Kuroko almost immediately.

''It's about that Akashi Seijuurou, please, no matter what you do, just try not to get involved in him.'' After Kagami finally drop the bomb, he is right now surrounded by anxiety, waiting for Kuroko's answer.

''Erm… why?'' after hearing to what Kagami had told him, Kuroko's expression had been covered by slight confusion.

''What do you mean 'why'?'' as if he had never expected Kuroko's question, Kagami too was thrown into confusion.

''This is because… he seems like a good person for me, so I think there is nothing wrong with him.'' replied Kuroko.

''No! He wasn't. Urgh… how do I tell you…'' after struggling for words, Kagami finally continues, ''...Scratch that, by the way did he really call you… erm… about the date that he had asked you?'' asked Kagami, full of concern.

''Yeah, he did. He just called.'' admitted Kuroko.

''What did he called for? What does he said?'' once again, the feeling of anxiety surrounds him.

''Just as you said, it was about the date…'' continued Kuroko.

''Do you accept his invitation?'' pursued Kagami.

''Nope, I didn't.'' answered Kuroko without hesitation, but of course it was a lie.

''Really?'' for now Kagami's face that are full of concern had done a 180 and are slowly brightening.

''Why do I have to lie to you? Do I earn anything for lying now?'' replied Kuroko as though as he never lied.

''If that's your answer, then that's a relief…'' after getting Kuroko's answer, Kagami finally let his pent-up anxiety go. As he was letting go of all his worries, his hands that are on Kuroko's face all the time slips down.

_Ah! He let his hands go… _Feeling Kagami's hands are leaving his face, all Kuroko felt now was a tad-bit of a disappointment, as he continues to think by himself _…and here I thought that he was going to hold my face longer…_

While he was deep in his thoughts, suddenly… ''Oi… You there? You didn't solidified, didn't you?''

''Y-yes! I am here, what's your matter.'' and Kuroko snaps out of his thoughts.

''It's a great thing that you reject his invitation, but listen here...'' after clearing his throat, Kagami continues, ''…just don't ever, ever had your life clash with his, you know that!''

''Okay. Okay. You had told me that before, you know.'' reminded Kuroko.

''Urgh… I know that! But just in case you ever…''

''Yeah…yeah…yeah… You are such a worry-wort. What are you? My mom?'' without having his sentence finished, Kuroko butted in.

''What did you just say?'' _Man! I feel so irritated now, but why couldn't I get angry at him?_

''I am saying that I don't need two moms.'' answered Kuroko without feeling any guilt.

*snapped!* ''Ah… Now you've done it… Here I come, clench your teeth!'' and then Kagami started to chase after Kuroko, while the latter just leisurely and continuously dodge his grasp.

But of course, the chase didn't last long as Kagami's phone rangs and it stop their movements…

''Ah! My phone, I better pick it up.''

''Hello…ah! Koganei-san, what did you call for?'' after picking up his phone, Kagami proceeds his question.

''…'' ''Ah! Yes… Okay… Oh! Yes! Yes! Okay, be right there in a minute.'' after exchanging a few word with Koganei, Kagami finally ended there conversation.

''Erm… sorry… but I've to go, and thanks for the hospitality.'' apologized Kagami as he is now walking towards the exit.

''Oh! Never mind that. By the way, thanks for the pass.'' after following Kagami towards the exit, Kuroko helps Kagami to open the door.

After wearing his shoes, Kagami… ''Well… then, see you.'' ''Okay, see you.'' After saying their good-byes, Kagami finally left Kuroko alone in his apartment.

As one of them leaves, the other one, while lying against the door… _Sorry, Kagami-san, but I've to do this…_

While thinking all this, another thought popped in his head… _Is it okay to lie to him… because a lie would really brought onto something bad…_

_Something bad… Ah! If that's the case, I did better tell the truth, then…_

And without further thinking, he rushes out from his house, hoping to find a certain red-head, but it seems that the red-head had reached the ground floor…

So… he too… quickly got himself to the ground floor, but after searching for a few minutes, he just can't find his target and therefore…

_I guess he had left… urk… what's this? This feeling… maybe it really was a bad thing to lie… _was all he could thing while staring into the space.

_**~End of Chapter Eight~**_

* * *

**Author's Note** : _Hello, my precious readers, guess what! I am finally back from the hellish exams! HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD_

_In this chapter, I intended to deepen to plot, but I really don't know if I had succeeded at that point or not. :P _

_And by the way, no Akashi in this chap, eh(Just mentioned though). But don't worry, I will compensate in the next chapter. So, be at peace, be at peace._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all knocking next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	10. Tri-an-Guilty-Love (6)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_So, in this chapter, we will be continuing the story of Tri-an-Guilty-Love. _

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Ninth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, once will become twice, twice will become quadruple…**_

_I guess he had left… urk… what's this? This feeling… maybe it really was a bad thing to lie… _was all he could thing while staring into the space.

After staring into the space for who knows how long, he finally moves, with his mind still out of this world. As he is moving towards the elevator, he doesn't realize that he had took a detour and while in the process, he…

_But… after looking at his worried face… I… _

*Woof! Woof!* _Eh! _And that snaps him out of his thoughts, as he begin to turn around to look for the source of the barking.

*Woof! Woof!* As the barking continues, Kuroko felt something furry and fluffy, nudging his ankles and after dropping his head, what he saw was a pair of innocent eyes that will made all the dog fanatics in the world faint by the name of cuteness overload.

_C-cute! Oh my god, it was so adorable! But, wait. Whose dog is this? _Picking up the dog and after analysing the dog, he…

_Hmm… no collars, no name plates, no sign of anyone owning it. No way! The fur is so fluffy… and it doesn't seems like a stray dog, no matter how you look at it. By the way, the eyes… Hmm… I swear it look familiar… Hmm… _and after thinking about the possible possibilities of the people he met, he couldn't seems to grab any of that.

After a few seconds, he gave up. _By the way… should I keep it… he seems like a good dog… _after pondering it for a while, he… _Fine! I am keeping this dog! _

And there goes, walking towards the elevator after putting the dog in a box he found just a few minutes ago…

After walking into the elevator, suddenly…

''Oh my! What a cute dog!''

Upon hearing the compliment, he turn his head around and found that the owner of the voice is his neighbour's.

''Well… thanks for the compliment.'' ''Woof!'' after thanking his neighbour, which is followed by the barking of the excited dog who are now wagging his tail vigorously, his neighbour continues…

''If you may, could you let me have a closer look at that dog of yours…''

''Oh! Of course!'' and he shift his position to let his neighbour have better look at his new companion.

After looking at the dog, the neighbour couldn't help but to look at Kuroko and the dog in a back and forth manner.

Feeling his neighbour is looking at him, Kuroko proceeds to question, ''What? Is there something on my face or what?''

''No! It doesn't. It just that the eyes… it was similar to yours… hope that it didn't offend you.''

''Eh! Really!'' after hearing his neighbour's statement, Kuroko quickly turn the dog around and after looking at it, he finally remembers the countless time of him facing the mirror when he was tidying up his hair.

''Have you named him? If not, how about Tetsuya #2, hahahaha.'' offered his neighbour.

After receiving the offer, which had made Kuroko ponders, _Hmm… Tetsuya #2… #2… Nigou…_

_NIGOU! Okay! This is it!_

''Nigou. I am gonna called it Nigou.'' And the decision was made.

''Hmm… It seems great… Oh! It seems like we have reach, so… see you and bye Nigou.'' After patting Nigou, and without wasting any time, his neighbour had entered his apartment.

After saying farewells, Kuroko too entered his apartment, and after setting down the dog, he immediately went into the kitchen to prepare some milk for the dog.

As he was preparing, once again a certain red-head flashed across his mind. _Why on earth do I think of him now, huh? And why on earth do I lie to him? But… really, after seeing his face like that, there is no way… wait! Maybe if I decline the invitation now… No! No! No…_

*Woof! Woof!* and that snaps him out of his thoughts as he quickly entered the living room which he had set the dog.

After setting down the plate full of milk, in which the dog is enjoying his treat now, he look at the dog of his and… ''Nigou, what am I supposed to do?''

*AFTER 3 DAYS…*

''Hmm… finally it's weekend, eh.'' muttered a certain red-head, while sitting in his living room, leisurely while all the maids and butlers are in stand-by mode, readying to serve their master anytime.

''Hmm… wonder if he is ready, better give him a call.'' while saying all this, he held out his hand and a smartphone had been given to him.

''Your phone, master.'' And without even bothering to know who had given him his phone, Akashi proceed to search for the number of his current interest.

Meanwhile, as Kuroko is finishing his breakfast, he ponders… _Today is the day, eh. Well… no use thinking about it now. _

After finishing his breakfast, he left his dining table and are off to his closet, and after dressing himself up, suddenly his phone rang.

Reaching his phone, which is from Akashi as expected, he…

''Hello.'' was the first thing that had been heard from the other side of the phone.

''Yes?'' replied Kuroko.

''I hope that you have not forgotten our promise.''

''What if I had forgotten it.'' decided to test his luck…

''Aww… well, then… that's too bad. If you had forgotten the promise, I guess I had to cut down the information into half…'' …but it seems that, it had back-fired.

_Tsk! _''Well… fine, I remembered.''

''If that's the case, then all is good, so how about we meet at half-past eleven.'' offered Akashi.

''Should I go to your place or…'' and without giving him the chance to finish his sentence, Akashi butted in.

''Oh! That'd be bad. No. No. I am going to your place, because I am the one who had invited you so of course.'' replied Akashi.

''Oh! Okay. Then I will be waiting.'' And then they ended their conversation.

On the other side… ''Akashi-sama, do you perhaps, intended to go somewhere…'' asked a butler.

''Yeah, so.'' replied Akashi.

''If you are going somewhere should I just summon a driver…''

''There is no need, just give me my key, cause I am driving there myself.'' ordered Akashi while stretching out his hand.

''But…''

''No buts.'' and the butler gave in as Akashi was handed a pair of key.

Before leaving his mansion, Akashi muttered something that no others but himself could hear and that is… ''This could be fun.''

After 15 minutes, once again, Kuroko's phone rang…

''I am here at your apartment.'' said the caller.

''Okay, I am going down.''

''Well… Nigou, I am going out, so please take care of the house, ne.'' after patting Nigou's head, Kuroko exited his apartment.

While in the process of reaching where Akashi is, in Kuroko mind was all about Kagami's warning and the worry face of his, as he… _Okay… fine… all I have to do is to be very careful and be cautious…_

After exiting the elevator, he was greeted by his Dating Partner of the Day.

''Took you long enough, eh.'' was the first thing Akashi said after meeting Kuroko.

''Excuse me, but it wasn't particularly long.'' corrected Kuroko.

''Hmm… well… Let's go.'' as he was saying this, Akashi proceed to grab Kuroko's wirst…

…and he had succeeded, due to the fact that Kuroko is off-guard.

_Wha- _surprised by the sudden action that Akashi had made, Kuroko suddenly felt speechless as he is now being pulled along, but not for long he decided to open his mouth…

''Erm… excuse me. You don't have to pulled me along, I can walk on my own and I am not going to run away.''

''Oh! Really, but I just wanted to, so no protesting.'' responded Akashi after hearing Kuroko's words.

''Fine then…'' and without muttering anything, Akashi continues to pull the other man to his destination. While in the process, Kuroko… _I guess it was nothing for him to pull my hand, right. _

After a few seconds, they are in the red Bugatti Veyron which are now speeding towards a certain destination.

While curious at where there are heading, Kuroko… ''Erm… may I know where are we going?''

''Oh! Rest assured, I have everything planned out for today.'' While saying all this, Akashi put up a smile.

''If that's the case, then fine.'' _Although I don't know where he is heading, but I think he had no reason to do something bad to me…_

Without further ado, the car had stopped in-front of a shop, or more like a gaming centre, which name is **FUTURE PACHINKO**. Upon seeing the shop, Kuroko thought that Akashi is actually stopping for something else, as he… _Wha- no way! A Pachinko! Seriously. Wait. Maybe he is just stopping to get something and look there is a 24-hours shop, right._

Without bothering of the fact that Kuroko is currently convincing himself, Akashi… ''Well… we are here, let's hop off the ride.''

Feeling that everything that happen in-front of him is getting seriously ridiculous, Kuroko couldn't help but to… ''Erm… you sure this is the right place… you are not kidding, right?''

''It was the right place. So, hurry up.'' Getting impatient, Akashi decided to help Kuroko with his safety belt and are currently pulling Kuroko into the Pachinko.

After exchanging some gaming coins, once again Akashi continues to pull Kuroko and without a moment they have reach a random gaming machine that Akashi had decided upon. ''Well, this seems fun. Let's try it out.''

As Akashi was trying to made Kuroko work the machine, he found that his attempt had fail due to the fact that Kuroko is still processing what is going on with the memory speed of 0.68 mega-byte per second.

Feeling quite impatient now, Akashi decide to snap his finger in-front of Kuroko's face and that do the trick as Kuroko was now beginning to realize that it was still in the middle of noon.

''Yes, what?'' and he had the guts to not feel any guiltiness.

''May I know what are you thinking right now?'' _It bugs me, but I really have no idea what's this subject of mine are thinking with his reinforce deadpanned face. _As Akashi was thinking all this, he proceed to cross his arm and are now looking at Kuroko.

''Erm… I am just wondering… are we really in the right place or am I just dreaming?'' questioned Kuroko.

''Yeah, we are in the right place.'' answered Akashi without hestitation.

''But… why here? It doesn't really cross my mind that you, Akashi Seijuurou, which in my impression is a person who is intimidating will come to a place like this.'' replied Kuroko.

''Hmm… not bad. You are actually sharp. Yeah, usually I never come to this kind of place as my entertainment is about things like golf, shogi and etc. But I decided to made a change, is there any problem?'' while stating, Akashi then manage a smile.

''Oh! Okay, fine…'' _Well… I guess he is not such a dangerous person… _''…erm, so you wanna try this out, eh? By the way, it's your first time here, right? This is a driving gaming machine, so you just insert the coin here and there you go.'' As Kuroko is kindly giving an explaination to Akashi, the latter…

_Hmm… it seems like he had decrease his guard on me, which means is a right thing that I brought him here, eh… Well… Let's see, what happens next… _

''So, are you clear now?''

''Yeah, let's try it.'' And there goes the two of them, trying out the machine, in which the winner at first was Kuroko and later on is was always Akashi who won the competition.

After getting tired of the driving machine, they then proceed to the other gaming machine, like the plushies grabbing machine, the street fighting ones, the music rhythm machine and the dancing machine. After going through all the machines, Akashi is now being swarmed by the gaming otakus wanting his autograph as one of them had called him as King of Gaming.

As the King of Gaming finally escape his insta-fans while pulling Kuroko, they finally got into the ride and are off to their next destination.

While in the car… ''Whew… are you some sort of genius?'' asked Kuroko who are now had his hand full of plushies.

''Who knows, but it was a blast.'' feeling quite satisfied, Akashi managed a small smile and it was a genuine smile, not a smirk or his usual fake ones.

But, the smile that he made was just a speck of moment, so Kuroko doesn't notice it and the owner of that smile didn't seems to realize it, either.

''No matter, I am going to named you Genius from now on.''

''Whatever.''

After that, they had reached their destination which was a café, with an antique design.

Exiting the car, Kuroko realize that the sky had turn orange… _Wha- we spend so much time in the Pachinko, wait for how long? _Checking his watch, _…6:30 pm! What kind of sorcery is this?_

As Kuroko is in disbelief, he quickly snaps out as Akashi is urging him to follow him, which he does.

After entering the café, which made Kuroko more awake, because of the smell of the coffee beans, wafting throughout the whole place. After smelling the fragrant that had granted by the coffees, he… _Wow! What a nice place! Ah… the fragrant is sure is in top-class…_

While he is thinking all this, a waitress had come to the reception area to greet Akashi.

''Hello, Akashi-san. May I be in your service today?'' _Okay… so the service is top-class, too… but, wait. Today? That means…_

''Yeah, I am a regular here.'' answered Akashi as he once again turn around to face the waitress, ''Give me the best place for two.''

''As you wish, sir.'' and the waitress proceed to lead them to the best place, ''Here you are, sir.'' And after waiting for the two of them to settle down, the waitress handed them the menus, and after ordering the things they want and getting the things, the waitress finally left them alone.

After taking a sip of his espresso, Akashi decide to take the initiative… ''Well… it was quite fun today, huh?''

''Yeah, it was.'' responded Kuroko, after taking a sip of his cappuccino.

After responding, Kuroko went all silent as he is now pondering… _Hmm… right now is the perfect opportunity to ask him about Kagami-san, right._

Deciding on what he is going to do, Kuroko then took this chance and… ''Erm… Akashi-san, if I am not mistaken, you promise me to tell me about Kagami-san, right?''

''Oh yeah! I had almost forgotten about it, thank you for reminding me.'' After hearing the name of Kagami, suddenly the sunlight that is surrounding Akashi had totally perform a 180 by turning into dark clouds ready to bring a massive storm.

Feeling the dark aura, Kuroko made a quick decision by telling himself to pick the right words from now on.

''Erm… if you are not in the mood…''

''Oh! It was nothing. By the way, I am the one who promises you that, right?'' answered Akashi, who is now in a really irritated mode.

_What with this dark aura that I am feeling? Something is wrong with Akashi-san… Scratch all the good impression that he had made throughout the day! Kagami was right! He is a dangerous man! _

Meanwhile, Akashi is thinking… _Tsk! All the efforts of making him lower his guard down and trying to let him forget about this promise of ours… Fine! It's not that I care about that much, I am just using him as a piece of entertainment._

''Well, what do you want to ask regarding Kagami Taiga.'' As he was saying Kagami Taiga, he purposely drop his tone in two.

Feeling something is off with the way of Akashi saying Kagami's name, he pauses his half-opened mouth, which open unconcoiusly to proceed the questioning and began to think.

_Hmm… what should I ask? First and foremost, I really have to deal with this sudden turn of event… _after trying to think up a solution to this situation which to no avail, he, _…No solution, then how about proceeding to ask the quest-_

What causes him to stop his thoughts is due to Akashi's word, ''Well… if you are not questioning, then how about I tell you directly.'' offered Akashi in a playful tone.

_Okay… now he is going to tell me directly… Well… let's listen to it, then… _after taking everything into registration, Kuroko finally adjust himself on his seat and are now waiting for Akashi's story attentively.

Upon looking at the very-interested Kuroko, waiting for his information, Akashi… _Well… fine then, if you are that interested, I guess I will tell you everything._

''Well… the truth is Kagami Taiga had a lover.'' As if he could read what Kuroko wants, Akashi straight away give him the answer he desired.

After receiving the answer, Kuroko couldn't help his heart, because it was currently and unconsciously feeling something really ugly enveloping it. _He had a lover. Lover. Who is that? Wait. Had. HAD._

Without further thought, his mind and his mouth went auto-pilot, '' 'He _had _a lover?' That means they had broken up. What happened?''

Upon receiving the question coming from Kuroko, Akashi… _Tch! What a sharp guy! He truly was an interesting subject. _''Well… that turn out bad. Really bad. Because the guy that was with him almost had his life hanging in the end of the ropes.''

After telling Kuroko the facts and without waiting for Kuroko to process what he just heard, Akashi then proceed to pull Kuroko up his seat and after paying for the bills, they finally exited the café…

''Hey, wait. What are you doing?'' feeling confused by the sudden situation, Kuroko blurted out.

''Oh! We are ending our date today.'' as Akashi declared, without 30 minutes, they had reached Kuroko's apartment and after exchanging farewells, Kuroko was now walking towards the elevator.

While in his journey, he sighed in relieve… _Hah! At least the date had over…_

But at same time, he thought… _Kagami had a lover… and the guy that is with him… almost lost his life?! That means Kagami is someone dangerous too?! No. Wait! Maybe something happened… Hah! Just when I thought I had unlock a mystery, another mystery pops up…_

Meanwhile, where Akashi is on his way back to his mansion, he fishes out his smartphone and it seems like he was searching for something and after a while a smirk appeared on his mouth…

On top of the screen is in fact a picture of Akashi himself and Kuroko are playing one of the gaming machine in the Pachinko.

_**~End of Chapter Nine~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__Well… first of all. Thanks for your review and I highly appreciate it. Once again, thank you for your review and for loving my story! And rest assured, I will let the couples appear when the time is ripe. :D So, stay tuned, heeheehee…_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_First of all, sorry for the late chap! . This is due to the fact that I had trouble for building up this chapter and finally it's done!_

_Another thing is, I had decided to let my third OTP to appear in the next chap, so stay tuned. Now thinking about it, makes me all excited. Kyaaaaa….. XD_

_And for some information, I had decided to give different themes to every couples that are in the story! (Example: Tri-an-Guilty-Love(oriental cuisine) and A Healing Promise(desserts))_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all whooping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	11. Espresso and Cappuccino (1)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_So, in this chapter, we will be welcoming another couple (My 3__rd__ OTP!), so let's unfold another story! _

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Tenth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, first meeting seems to be full of surprises…**_

*Beep! Beep! Beep!* sounded an alarm that signify the welcoming of another day…

''…Ugh…'' grunted a certain man while trying to turn off his alarm clock.

*Beep! Be-* after shutting his alarm, he continues to return to his deep slumber, but a certain voice does not allow that as… ''Hey… it's morning, wake up!'' shouted a voice from a rather far distance.

''…Umm…Ugh… '' feeling irritated, the man on the bed grunted more.

*Thud. Thud. Thud.* as if the owner of the voice is annoyed by the ignorant gave by the man, a voice that seems like someone is climbing up the stairs could be heard and following the sound is a loud *Ker…punk!*

''Ryota Kise! It's time for you to wake up!'' after barging into the man's room, the owner of the voice shouted in its highest tone.

And that do the trick, as the man who are now known as Ryota Kise immediately sprang from his oh-so comfortable bed, as he…

''Yeah! What? Do you have any business with me?'' was the first thing he blurted out of blurriness and confusion.

''Yeah I do have a lot of business with you, and that is before I decided whether to smack you through your senses, you better wake the hell up.'' replied the other voice.

After hearing the sentences which had overloaded with a hell lot of threats, Kise finally decided to make himself get out of his blurriness.

After that, he… ''Oh! Onee-chan, whassup'. Oh! I can see it's finally morning, eh.'' Feeling his life is on the line, Kise immediately put-up his oh-so fabulous morning greetings as he is now trying his hardest to muster up whatever courage he can get, while thinking… _Well shit! I am dead! I am so dead! Oh, please my god, please let me write my will before I am doomed._

''Don't try to whassup' me. You do know that I hate to repeat my words.'' As she was saying this, dark aura could be seen around her.

Gulping by the scene of his sister, Kise quickly leave his bed. After making his bed, he quickly entered the washroom to clean himself up and then are now following his sister down to the dining room.

While in the process, his sister… ''By the way, I had already got you some job's interviews, so after you had finished your breakfast, be sure to check on your phone for further details.''

''Hah! I do told you before that I don't need any of that, right?'' after listening to what his sister said, Kise started to protest.

And they are now sitting at the dining table, his sister… ''No protesting.''

''But…'' and of course his words had been cut out by his sister. ''First, may I ask you, Ryota Kise-san, how old are you?''

''The last time I know is I am currently 21, so?''

''So! You are 21 and yet you are jobless, do you seriously wanted to become a NEET?'' asked his sister, feeling ridiculous.

''Are you perhaps offering me an option?'' asked Kise hopefully, his eyes now turning sparkly.

Feeling like she is going into a trap, his sister… ''Of course that's not an option, because I would not allow it, so no matter what you say I am going to sign you up to a lots of job interviews until you get one.''

After getting the crude answer from his sister, he immediately turns into something like a dishearten puppy without getting his treat, as he was now nibbling quietly on his toast, while thinking… _Ah… please… someone tell me why does my life suck so much? _

After finishing his meal, Kise immediately followed his sister's order to check on his phone and look what did he received, a bunch of invitation for the job's interviews.

In the midst of him checking his phone silently, his sister… ''Well… I am going to my job, so good luck on your journey.'' And after that she was gone as the sound of a transportation had left the house.

While she was gone, Kise… ''Good luck? What's that? Is that something edible?'' After muttering himself, he once again checks on his phone and he… _Should I just ditch some of them? No! NO! If I do so, that satan will have my life for sure._

_I guess I have to go through all of this today, eh. _After taking a big sigh, he too left the house not before taking his resume and off he goes.

20 minutes later, after parking his car he exited his ride while taking his resume with him, and without wasting any time he entered the company.

After he had entered the building, the workers, especially girls, who are at first busy with their work had all their eyes glued on him. Upon seeing all the girls are staring at him with their eyes and mouth gaping like a fish out-of-water, he innocently give all of them a polite smile while thinking… _Well… it was just an act out of politeness, so no harm done, right? _

What are you, Kise thinking of no harm done?! Just look at what you have done! As right now this instant, all the women no matter the age, are now screaming their lungs out as some of them is starting to faint. On the other side, all the men in the current location are trying their best to contain their anger by gripping their fists while all of them are thinking the same word simultaneously and that's _**DIE!**_

Although there is a lot of emotions forming around the building now, but a certain person who is the starting point of all doesn't seem to get the point as he is walking straight to the reception area to ask for the interview's venue.

After getting the answer he wants, he immediately went to the location, but as he goes he had overheard some conversation regarding of what's this company is all about.

After hearing the conversation, he couldn't help but to yawn out loud while thinking… _Urgh! Another typical company…_

After he had reached the venue where the interview was held, he straight away entered the room due to the fact that there is no one beside him who came for the interview.

In the middle of the interview, while he is starting to get bored, he blurted out something with a lazy tone that surprises the interviewers… ''Erm… could you please be quick? It was starting to get boring.''

After listening to what he said, one of them… ''Ahem… Excuse me, what did you just say?''

Without hesitating, he… ''I said this whole thing is boring as hell could you please be quick.''

''If you are getting tired why do you came here in the first place?''

''This is because my sister force me.''

''If that's the case, then we are ending this right now since you have no passion.''

After exchanging few bombs, Kise finally exited the building and checked out the company's name on his visiting list of the day.

Without any idle thoughts, he then continue his journey to the second company.

After 30 minutes, he once again hop off his ride and after locking his car he did the same thing and that's to enter the building and while in the process he… _Hah! I guess this is going to be the same as the previous ones… ah… just please let everything end as soon as possible._

As he was in deep thoughts and are not concentrating, suddenly his body is being pushed and his butt is right now on the ground, as he… _Ouch! _''Hey! Watch where are yo…''

Without letting him finish his sentence, the person who knock him down quickly apologize as he… ''Oh! I am so sorry, are you alright? Did I hurt you anywhere?''

Upon receiving the sincere apology from the stranger, he is currently lost for words as he is trying to process what to say afterwards.

As he was in the middle of his trance, the stranger held out his hand to help him up which he happily receive. After standing up, he saw the stranger had helped him to pick up his belongings and are now giving them back to him.

Seeing Kise is still silent, the stranger… ''If there is nothing, then may I go now, cause I am in a rush?''

''Oh! Okay you may, because I am not hurt anywhere.'' answered Kise.

''If that's the case, then I am going.'' And there goes the stranger, but not for long…

''Hey! It this worker's pass yours!'' shouted Kise from a distance.

Upon hearing what Kise had said the stranger quickly turn back to receive the worker's pass and after thanking Kise they finally part ways, while Kise was thinking… _Wow! What a weird guy and by the way his hair is so red._

After that, Kise put his thoughts aside and are now entering the building and are now at the room where the interview is holding, well… what did you guess, the same results with Kise infuriating the interviewers.

With that, Kise had once again been kicked or more like volunteering himself to be kicked out by the company.

Without further thoughts, he continue his journey on and on with every company kicking him out which includes a lot of angry people glaring at him and female workers all swooning over him.

_Ah! Finally it's the last one! _As he was thinking himself, he look around and saw the sky is already became dark blue, which means it was almost night time.

After looking at the sky, he proceed to look at his phone and he… _Hmm… it's still early for the interview, maybe I will just stroll around to relax myself…_

After deciding on what he wants, he began to leave his car and walk around to get some fresh air.

While in the process, he… _Well… you readers might felt curious of why I am always infuriating the interviewers like I don't give a damn about the interviews. Well… I have reasons and the first of all is it was all too boring. I don't know when, but everything starts to turn boring when I strike 13, it's like I mastered everything just by looking at it and TA-DA the job which seems hard for a beginner had been completed by me and moreover even better than the experienced ones. It's not like I am trying to brag about it, but I like something challenging, like something that requires my hard work to achieve and currently I haven't find one. _

And as he was thinking all this by himself, he began to realize that he had walked to somewhere completely different from where he began and as he was trying to return to the place he started, suddenly a concentrated smell began to waft pass his nose and that caught his attention.

_Wow! What a nice smell! _As he was thinking, he began looking around to search for the source of the smell and he found it.

It was actually a café with modern looking design, with majority of the building material is glasses. It was in black and white with a small whiteboard placing in-front of the store, full with choices of drinks.

After observing the building, as if begin pulled along, Kise is right now peeking through one of the glasses to check what made the smell and all he can see is 4 guys who are all currently busy brewing coffees.

_Wha- what speed is that? It's like they are all born to do this. _Was his first impression by looking the workers in the café at work.

As if he is begin enchanted, his legs automatically moved on its own and he is right now standing in-front of the counter.

Upon looking at his arrival at the counter, one of the guys left their position and are now asking for his orders.

Upon hearing to what the worker had asked, he quickly answered in a questionable manner, ''Do you have some recommendation, because this is the first time I am here.''

''Oh, okay! How about the café latte. Oh and by the way I am Nakamura Shinya, nice to meet you.''

''Ah! Nice to meet you, too and I will go with that.''

''Okay! Your order will be here in a minute, please be seated.''

After ordering his beverage, Kise simply find a place to settle down and after a few minutes his café latte had arrived.

_Ah! Such fragrant! I'd better have a taste of it! _After complimenting the coffee mentally, he began to take a sip of the coffee and… _Wha- such flavour and what a balance between the taste of the coffee and the milk! _ After praising the coffee, and without a moment he had finished his café latte and are now craving for more.

_It's not that I have not drank any coffee before. I have drank countless coffees from different café, but this is on a whole new level. Hmm… I must know what kind of magic does they use for it. _After deciding on what he is going to do, he stood up and are back to the counter and are facing the worker that just served him, Nakamura Shinya.

''Erm… do you perhaps wants to order any other things?'' asked Shinya.

''Nope, it was not that but I do want try out others things and that is could you let me have look on the working process of the barista?'' asked Kise.

''I guess it's fine. Well here you go.'' and after giving the permission to Kise, Shinya open the door that separates the customer area and the barista area.

''Thanks.'' And off he goes observing their works, while in the process he introduce himself to the barista… ''Hi, everyone I am Ryota Kise, nice to meet you all.''

''Oh! Nice to meet you, I am Koji Kobori.''

''Sup' I am Yoshitaka Moriyama.''

''Oooohhh, who is this? Who is this? Oh! I am Mitsuhiro Hayakawa, haha''

Upon receiving the greetings from all of them, Kise couldn't help but to thank all of them and after that he… ''Erm… sorry for interrupting your work, but could you please let me have look at your ways of handling the beverages.''

''Oh! I'd be glad and by the way you are our last customer today, so it was nothing.'' answered Kobori followed by the nodding of both Moriyama and Hayakawa.

''Since I was the last customer then why are you all brewing coffees just now?''

''Oh! It's just a small practice, nothing else.''

After getting the answer, Kise are now looking at the 3 of them, handling the beverage with such swift movements, as he was looking his mind… _Hmm… from the looks of it, I might copy their movements, and enhance it… How about I ask for permission to make one of those._

After thinking all this, he… ''Erm… may I try to make the coffees that you are brewing now?''

After hearing his request, all of them stop their hands and are now looking at him and one of them opened his mouth, ''Oh! You wanna try? Fine, here you go.''

Moving to the spot where Moriyama had gave him, he then look at all the utensils and the machines that are placed in-front of him and while he was doing that he recollect all the movements and action that had been recorded in his head and he goes, in an auto-pilot mode, as he… _Okay, now! Grind the beans, check the temperature, balances the portion of the milk and coffee…_

After a while, the coffee the Kise had handled had been done! ''Well… try it.''

Upon receiving his permission, Shinya took the first sip and all he do was just standing there at the same spot as if Medusa had just visit him.

Looking at the stoned Shinya, the other 3 decide to have a taste on Kise's beverage and one of them blurted something out, ''Wha- such perfect combination! What are you? A pro barista?''

''Erm… it was nothing…'' as he was trying to calm them down, the door of the shop slide open and… ''What's going on here? What's this commotion all about?''

''Oh! Kasamatsu-san! You must definitely try this!'' And of course, Kasamatsu too had a taste at the coffee.

''Who made this?'' was his first reaction after drinking the coffee.

''It's him!'' as he was saying Hayakawa pointed at Kise.

''Hmm… so it's you, heh?''

''So?''

''Well… you are certainly good, do you have a job?'' asked Kasamatsu.

''No. Nope. Why do you ask that?''

''Well, that's good. That means you are hired, welcome and for your first job could you please place this in the storage room for me?'' after declaring that, he proceed to point something on the floor, a box.

''Erm… well, I thank you for that, but I-'' shocked, Kise started to protest but it was cut by Kasamatsu.

''No buts! Be quick.'' without even bothering Kise's words, Kasamatsu started to order Kise around.

Meanwhile, the other 4…

Shinya : _Well. Well. Here comes the Kasamatsu's Bossing Time…_

Hayakawa : _Oh no! I shouldn't have let Kasamatsu-san taste the coffee!_

Kobori : _I think I really need to make this clear, before it really gets out of hand, but…_

Moriyama : _Well… nothing to do here…_

Sensing that nobody is going to help him, Kise had no choice but to sigh out loud and he… _Well… I will just help him just once, then…_

With that he had been given the direction to the storage room and after placing the box and are about to exit the storage room, suddenly a grunt came out of nowhere and that made Kise… _Who is that? Is there someone in the room?_

Thanks to his curiosity, he began to search around the room and finally he reach the inner most part of the room and all of a sudden he tripped and had bump into something…

_Hmm… what's that? Who dares to interrupt my sleep? _Taking away the gravure magazine from his face, he slowly open his currently blurry eye sight and what he see is a blond beauty in-front of him and without hesitation, he grabbed the beauty's body and are shifting him up and in the name of the biggest idiot he is, _Hmm… what a beauty!_ He planted a kiss towards the blond in the mouth…

And all hell broke loose as right now in Kise's mind was somewhat like this, EZRGBVGDOZGFJVNBSALADJYXBCNNLYIOIQLMFLAKJ.

_**~End of Chapter Ten~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__First of all, thanks for your review! Thanks for the love for sharp Kuroko. Kagami taking Kuroko is still a far future thingy. And sorry to disappoint, but Furihata will not appear in this story, cause it was Kagami and Kuroko story. XD_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_First of all, sorry for the late chap! . This is due to the fact that I had a vacation or more like a camping trip in the past few days!_

_So, in this chapter the story of AoKise had finally revealed, well what did you think? (After re-reading the whole chapter, I had one reaction, WELL THAT ESCLATED TOO QUICKLY!) XD_

_Another thing in this chapter is, I had planted a connection from another story in Project SMML! Guess who it is! Bwahahaha! I will be making a lot of connections in the future, so stay tuned._

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all tapping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	12. Espresso and Cappuccino (2)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_So, in this chapter, we will be continuing Aomine and Kise's story._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Eleventh Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, it's better to let something go…**_

_Mmm… such soft lips… perhaps I am not awake after-all and is still dreaming and this dream is good… oh… maybe I will savour this moment…_

While the one that initiate the kiss is enjoying the moment the other one… _W-wh-wha-what just happened? Am I dreaming? Mmm… Why does my lip felt warm…? _

After recollecting his thoughts from the previous shock, Kise is now trying to adjust his eye-sight and what he sees is in-front of him is a pair of eyes, still closing. Upon looking at the pair of eyes, he begin to felt something at his lip and the next moment he realize that he is making out with the guy in-front of him.

Realizing the fact, Kise began to struggle out from the clutches of the man in-front of him and therefore succeeded and are running out from the storage room but not before giving the half-awake man a slap in the face.

In the process of running out, Kise… _What the… urgh! What did I do to get this treatment?_

As Kise is running out, the other man who is now fully awake due to Kise's generous handprint on his face are now… ''Urgh… What was that for? Hmm… and by the way, what beauty. Hmm… maybe I will just go follow her.''

Deciding what he is going to do, he stood up and after placing away his magazine he too, are now on his way to exit the storage room.

As the one with handprint on his face are exiting the storage room, Kise after leaving the room, he… ''What was that for?'' As he mumbled himself, he start to vigorously wipe his lips, again and again.

Upon seeing him rushing out of the storage room and realizing his face is all red, Hayakawa come forth and he… ''Are you alright? Why are you wiping your mouth? Why are your face all red?''

Upon listening to Hayakawa's question, suddenly, Kise's answer that are about to get out from his throat had all been swallowed by him as he… _No! I can't tell them. It's was all too sudden and embarrassing…_

As he was in the middle of his thoughts, a sudden *clack* could be heard and here comes the man that had kissed him just now.

''Oh! Aomine-san, so you are in there this whole time, huh!'' exclaimed Hayakawa.

Without even bothering Hayakawa's words, Aomine are right now just staring at the back of Kise.

''Hey, beauty. That person just now was you, right?'' was the first thing he blurted out after coming out of the storage room.

_Who is he calling a beauty? There are no beauty in this room… _was what everyone in the room except Aomine are thinking, while looking at him ridiculously.

After a moment of silence, Kasamatsu… ''Enough of this crap! Aomine Daiki-kun, are you sure that's the first thing that you should be saying after revealing yourself after you had gone for the whole day?''

Upon hearing of what Kasamatsu had said, Aomine… ''Oh, is that something wrong that I, Aomine Daiki had gone to sleep for the whole day?''

''I can see that you still have the oh-so pride of yours to say that.'' countered Kasamatsu, raising his voice.

''Oh, of course I have the pride to say this and by the way I am not a person you can boss around, right?'' replied Aomine with a challenging manner.

''Of course, I can't, but what about your parents, I am pretty sure that they have the rights to order you around.'' without even backing down a bit, Kasamatsu states.

''Ah! My parents… hmm… maybe I will consider that witless threat of yours.'' answered Aomine, with a playful tone while smirking like he doesn't care one bit about the words that Kasamatsu had thrown at him.

As the argument goes on between those two, the others…

Hayakawa : _Waaa… so scary!_

Moriyama : _Hah. There goes the two of them…_

Kobori : _I got to stop them…  
_

Shinya : _Should I left them be or what?_

Kise : _Wha-what just happened? Why did it turned out like this? What's the situation now?_

As Kise is trying to consider of what is happening, Aomine… ''Well seems like we have finished our little talk, now…'' pointing at Kise's direction, he, ''…could you turn around and let me see your face?''

And all the eyes are right now moving towards Kise as Kise himself just trembled slightly and he think… _Why everyone is looking at me right now, huh?_

In the midst of his thoughts, Moriyama move his feet towards Kise and whisper something into his ear like, ''Erm… It seems like Aomine-san wanted to take a look at your face, so…''

''So, you want me to turn around?'' asked Kise quickly.

''If you are alright with that…'' replied Moriyama.

After replying, Moriyama once again return to his actual position to let Kise have a room for consideration.

_Fine! If that's what he wants… but wait! Then who is the beauty, then? _

Deciding of what he wanted, Kise finally turned his body right there and then and the first thing he sees is a tall-muscular man with dark skin whose face had just undergo a change in expression in the time where he turned around like from anticipation to hopeful, hopeful to confuse, confuse to shocked, and shocked to disappointment.

''Erm, I am so sorry, but who the heck are you?'' was the first thing he said after Kise had revealed his face.

Dumbstruck, Kise… _What? He doesn't recognize me? Then who does he think he was kissing just now?_

''Hello, you hear me? I ask who on earth are you?'' without getting any answer, Aomine continue to pursue Kise.

Speechless, Kise… _Wait! That aside, who is the beauty that he keep on mumbling about?_

Still without answer, Aomine… ''Hey! Could you please speak up or something?''

Silence, Kise… _Hmm… according to the situation, I am the only one that he doesn't knew and he doesn't know my name, so maybe… he is calling me the beauty! What!_

This time Aomine's blood is really boiling, as he… ''Excuse me, could you please don't ignore me, and could you please don't test my patience?''

Still in mute, Kise… _Me? Testing your patience? Who is the one in fault, huh? Fine, if you want an answer I will give you!_

And Kise… ''Oh, hello! My name is Kise Ryota as it was the answer that you crave for.''

Finally getting an answer, Aomine… ''Oh, okay, whatever, it's not like I crave for it. By the way, did you see a blond running out or around this place?''

This time Kise's blood is really starting to boil as he… ''Oh, I didn't see any blond beauty that you have been searching for and the blond beauty probably didn't even exist.''

Upon hearing his reply, Aomine made a fascinated face, ''Oh, how did you know that the blond didn't exist?''

Upon receiving his question, Kise immediately proceed to look around to check every single people that are in the café and as he is looking around he also remember the fact that the shop had close, so…

''MmHm…'' after clearing his throat and in the process, cross his arm he continues, ''… first of all, does your blond wear any spec?''

''Hmm… No.'' answered Aomine after recollecting his memories regarding the blond.

''Then Shinya here is out, and by the way the others who did not own blond hairs like Kasamatsu, Hayakawa, Kobori, and Moriyama are out too.''

Starting to catch the point, Aomine, ''Hmm… fair enough, so?''

''And by the way, according to what they had said that the shop had close for the day…'' as Kise was saying, he pointed towards the others and he continues, ''… so, I don't think that anyone will be able to come in, right?''

''Yeah, so…'' reply Aomine who is now starting to feel tired by listening to Kise's words.

''Well, if you think about it, who is the only blond who are not ousted by my explanation that are still in the shop?'' _If this doesn't ring a bell in him, then I don't know who am I talking to anymore._

After the exchange of words, Aomine started to take everything that Kise just spoken into consideration and are now looking around and as if something struck him, as he… ''Don't tell me, it's you!''

_Ah… it's a relief that he is actually not a stupid one or else I will have to reconsider how to place his position in the human status._

''No way! I am sure that it was someone else, could anyone tell me that it was not him!'' as the curtains had been slide aside, Aomine is right now in his denial mode.

''Erm… Aomine-kun, I don't know what had happened between you two, but what if I tell you it was him.'' Moriyama offered.

''No, no way! You said that the shop had close and he is not even a worker here and the customer are not supposed to go into the storage room!'' Still in his state of denial.

After he had pointed this out, this time all eyes had averted to Kasamatsu's direction, and… ''What? Is it something wrong that I told him to help me out by placing the box inside the storage room?''

Okay, this let the denying wall that Aomine had built in an instant crumble into half, as he is about to say something, Kobori…

''And by the way, he is our last customer. Just when we are going to close the shop he came in just in time…''

*KABOOM* The Wall of Denial that is in China had been official crush in Aomine as he is rendered speechless.

_No way! No freaking way! That means I just kissed a guy and are enjoying it! _As he was thinking, his hand unconsciously reach his lips and are now touching it or more like pressing it.

Seeing the dark skinned man are now touching his lips, it made Kise, himself remembered what just happened and he couldn't help it but to blush out of embarrassment as his hand, too had returned to his mouth before he even knew it.

As the two are staring at each other with one still denying and the other feeling like getting out from this place, few minutes had passed with silence looming over all of them…

''Then did you just mean that I just ki- did that to you?!'' breaking the silence is no other than Aomine Daiki himself.

''So what if it's true! Don't you think everything is already in the clear sky!'' snapping out due to Aomine sudden question, Kise countered and are now feeling ridiculous.

''No way in hell that I will, I will just do that for pretty ladies with big boobs and you are the exact opposite of all!''

''Wha…'' feeling really pissed now, Kise decide to take a breath and then he continues, ''…That aside, right now you are the one in fault and did I just sensed that you are blaming me?''

''Erm… guys… what exactly had happened between you two?'' asked Kobori while the others nod their heads to signify their interest in the topic except Kasamatsu who are now standing at the side thinking hard about something…

Upon getting their question, the argument between Kise and Aomine which seems like it would go on forever had finally come to a pause.

_Shit! What should I tell them! There is no way in hell that I am telling them the truth! _

_What should I tell them? Waaa… Telling them would be so embarrassing!_

As the two are thinking deep, suddenly Kasamatsu speaks up… ''Erm… excuse me, but I kind of know what had happened between these two…''

Upon listening to what Kasamatsu had said, the main actors immediately tensed up their whole being as the others are now showing their interest in what Kasamatsu has to offer.

Seeing as nobody come to stop him, Kasamatsu… ''Seeing how you both are touching your own lips and by the way Kise here is blushing…'' taking a deep breath, then Kasamatsu drop the bomb, ''…you had kissed just now, right?''

_**BULLS-EYE! **_''No way right, you both just make out in the storage room?!'' after listening to Kasamatsu speculation, Hayakawa is the first one to react.

Resisting the urge to laugh, Moriyama is now struggling to go into the _ROFL _mode.

Kobori on the other hand is dumbstruck.

Last but not least, Shinya as he is the one who still have the decency to walk towards Kise and put his hands around him while saying… ''Poor guy… it must be tough for you.''

As for the other two… _Damn you, Kasamatsu Yukio! I will kill you for sure, one of these days! Be sure to clean your neck!_

_Waa… what to do! It's been revealed! I don't want to live anymore! _As Kise is thinking all this, he immediately ran out of the shop as someone from the shop are now yelling something to him.

After running what seems to be going on forever, he finally reach the place where he place his car, he suddenly remember the fact that he still has an interview to attend, but… _Screw that! I don't care anymore! _And quickly he turn on the engine and are right now speeding his car towards his home.

Finally reached his home, and after hopping off his ride he straight away get into his home and the one that greets him was his sister, of course.

Upon seeing him back, his sister… ''So, you are finally back, eh. So, how do-''

Without listening to her sister further, Kise continue his footstep towards the second floor with his sister following him, confused about his brother sudden behaviour.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' asked his sister.

''…''

''Are you not feeling well?'' questioned his sister once again.

''…''

''He-'' *clack* and the door to Kise's room had been shut with his sister getting locked out.

While he is in his room, Kise mumbled something that only he can hear and that is… ''Sorry sister, but I am not in the mood to speak anything.''

After shutting his door, his sister finally left him alone due to exhaustion after a series of knocking and shouting.

Sensing that his sister had left him alone, once again he recollect the memories of him being kissed and he… ''Ahhh! Kise Ryota! Just forget it already…'' in the middle of that, he accidently touch his lips and he, ''Oh ya! I got to wash and brush my mouth a hundred times until the remnants of that incident had completely gone…''

After deciding, he quickly get into his washroom and look what did he do, a hundred times of washing and brushing, additional to it, he had taken a shower too.

Feeling that everything is clean, he finally came out of the washroom and the stupid thoughts came back to him again, ''Waaa…'' shaking his head vigorously, he, ''…stupid perfect memory, how I wish I never own you now!''

In the process, he slumped into his bed, his head facing down and after he felt like suffocating, he sprang up from his bed and he… _Oh yeah! Curse him on whoever he is! I am so gonna get my revenge on him, but… _

Looking around his room, he… ''Ah-ha, found it.'' And then immediately, he got up from his bed and walking towards his desk or more like reaching his laptop.

Settled down on his chair, he turn on his laptop and he… _Hmm… what's the name again? I think is The Summit…'' _and after giving it a thought, he quickly type the name out in the search box of the search engine.

''Ah-ha got it! Hmm… Ever since 19XX… 27 branches in the nation and at overseas… top-class ingredients been used… the founder… what?!'' _No way, he is the descendant of the founder! No wait! Maybe they just happens to have the same surname…_

After that, he scroll the page down more and after doing some clicking and typing, he turned off his laptop and are now back to his bed.

While lying on top of it, he… _I swear that I will him pay, I swear… _and before he knew it he is already in a deep slumber.

*THE NEXT DAY*

''Hmm… it's finally morning, heh… Woots! Better hurry up!'' as he jumped down from his bed, he quickly do the daily routine and are down at the dining table.

Upon looking at his brother's behaviour, his sister… ''What's with you, huh? You are actually waking up by yourself!''

''So…'' replied Kise, while grabbing a piece of toast.

''So, are you actually sick or something?'' questioned his sister, feeling suspicious.

''Of course not.''

''If that's true, then that's fine, by the way I had already sign y-''

''Oh! I have no need for that from now on.''

''Eh! Why? Don't tell me you have got a job that caught your interest yesterday.'' beamed his sister.

''Nope, not that.''

''Then…''

''My lovely onee-chan, you have nothing to worry anymore and if there is nothing else, could I go now.'' asked Kise politely.

_What's with him, it's creepy… _''Okay, I guess.''

''If you said so, then see ya'. '' and off he goes leaving his sister in the dust for the first time in the time span of 2 years.

_Something is off with him, it must be, but what it is? _Oh, sister of Kise, you will never know!

Upon reaching the destination of his, he quickly get out from his ride and are now entering the café.

Upon entering the café, all the memories made by yesterday all came surging towards him as 5 men who are currently busy all came up to greet him.

In the middle of the greetings, Kasamatsu… ''Well… I have received your mail and therefore I welcome you to our family.''

After getting all the greetings, as he thanks them he… _Well… I guess this is it, heh. By the way, where is he, huh?_

At the same time, a man that's is Kise's target is currently snoring away in the storage room with a gravure magazine covering his face.

_**~End of Chapter Eleven~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__First of all, thanks for your continuous support. Thanks for understanding the fact that Furi won't be in the story for now. And yeah! Aomine and Kise as barista FTW! XD _

_**To mysticterrier : **__Thanks for the review, and thank you for enjoying my story, it means a lot to me._

_**To Elly : **__Thank you for leaving a review, and thank you for thinking that this story is wonderful. Rest assured, there will be Akafuri, it just that I have prepare another story for them, so stay tuned._

* * *

**Author's Note : **_TA-DA, another chapter is out! Phew, now my mind and hands are tired from all those thinking and typing, but it's worth it! :D_

_So, in this story I had decided to make Aomine a jerk and Kise wanting to get revenge from what Ahomine had done to him._

_Another thing is, in the next chapter I had decided to make something shocking and surprising, but I am in doubt whether it's works or not…Hmm…(incoming headache for me!)_

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all popping next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


	13. Espresso and Cappuccino (3)

_Hello, fellow readers! _

_So, after I have finished writing this chapter, I will be pausing the story of AoKi to continue the other story._

_As always, if you fellow readers have any good suggestions or comment, please do so._

_So Let's Start The Twelfth Chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and the characters does not belong to Mizuki-san. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who lives in Japan.**_

* * *

_**Sometimes, the person that you hate will be the one you respect the most…**_

''_Hey! Kise Ryota, wait!'' shouted Aomine while chasing him…_

''_If you want me to stop, how about you try and catch me.'' said Kise with a dazzling smile._

''_Oh! If that's what you want, here I come.'' declared Aomine himself._

_After a series of running and chasing for a while, Aomine finally caught Kise and are embracing him with all his might as Kise is still trying to struggle from Aomine clutches, but to no avail, as he… ''Stupid Aomine!'' _

''_Yeah, call me stupid or whatever you want, but I won't let you go now.'' after he had finished his sentence, Aomine cupped Kise's chin up and the next thing we know is…_

''Gaaaaaah!'' a dark skinned man as known as Aomine Daiki who are in the middle of his sleep suddenly sprang up while screaming like that is nobody's business.

''Huf! Huf!'' as he is right now trying to take in a lot of breath to calm his nerve down, he… ''What the heck was that just now?''

''Did I just dreamt the same thing all over again?'' as he is standing up, he… ''How many times did the dream invade my sleep, huh! 4? 5?''

To tell truth, ever since that incident that happened yesterday, the man known as Aomine Daiki had the same dream again and again when he tries to sleep and that mercilessly snatch away his peaceful sleep. Even when you took a closer look at his already darken face, you could still see eye bags under his now red eyes due to lack of sleep.

Unable to sleep due to the continuous dreadful dream, Aomine then decided to leave the storage to take some fresh air.

Meanwhile, while Aomine is on his way… ''Do you understand now?'' asked Shinya.

''Okay. No problem.'' answered Kise with an OK sign.

''Then, we are going to the next segment.''

''Oh, that's fine''

In the middle of their chatting, a certain sound of a door opening has been heard throughout the whole shop.

Upon listening to the sound, Kise immediately look at the direction of the door and just as he had expected, the man that he had come here for came out from the room.

After Aomine had exited the storage, the first thing he does is to look around and when he is satisfied, he begin to raise his legs, all ready to get out of the shop but something or someone that are in the shop had made his legs go numb.

Eyes wide open, he… _What is he doing here? Am I still dreaming?_

Sensing the fact that the other man had noticed him, Kise then decided to send him a oh-so dazzling smile.

_He is smiling at me? No way! Am I hallucinating? Yeah! It must be due to my lack of sleep!_

Looking at the stoned Aomine, Kise had to fight the urge to send himself laughing until his stomach hurts, while he is at it, he… ''Hey, if you had anything with me, why don't you come closer.''

_Why do I felt like running away now? Wait! Is that a smirk that he just did?! He is making fun of me! _After that, Aomine finally snaps out of his stoned mode, he… ''Fine, if that's what you wa-'' _Wait! Why does it seems so familiar? This scene? This speech?_

As he was trying to think, he tried to stop himself from moving, but it seems like it was too late as he already reach to where Kise and Shinya are and are looking and staring or more like glaring at each other.

Shinya on the other hand, after looking at their intense glare at each other, he quietly shift his head to face the other 4 for help but as the other caught his pleading eyes, guess what they did, mercilessly ignore it.

Going back to the main actors, Aomine is now staring into Kise's eyes while the other is glaring at him.

In the midst of the staring contest, in the back of Aomine's mind…

Aomine A : _Hmm… now after taking a closer look, he sure looks pretty…_

Aomine B : _Shut up! He's a guy!_

Aomine A : _But, he sure is beautiful for a guy._

Aomine B : _Screw that! There is no way that you are interested in a guy._

Aomine A : _Just look at his long eyelashes, his nice nose, his smiling lips…_

Aomine B : _Gaaaahhhh! Quit it with the lips!_

As Aomine had a major conflict on his own in the back of his mind, Kise… ''Why are you staring at me? Stupid.''

Okay, that let the conference in Aomine's mind disperse as he… ''What did you just call me?''

Not caring one bit of Aomine angry tone, Kise… ''Oh, what? Is there anything wrong that I called you stupid?''

After taking the words from Kise, Aomine decided to take a deep breath and he continues, ''What's your problem with me, huh?''

''What? I can't hear what did you just said! Tell me everything again, stupid, _Aho!_'' as he was saying all this, he insert his pinky finger into his ear and act like he is clearing wax in his ear.

''I am telling you tha-''

Without letting him to finish his sentence, Kise… ''Oh my! Look what time it is! Hey! Shinya-kun, let's go get ready to start the business, what did you think?''

Upon hearing to Kise's question, Shinya… ''Well, if you said so, let's go then.''

After that, the two of them left by leaving Aomine in the dust, fuming while thinking, _You kidding me! Just when I am thinking that he is cute… scratch all that! I am so gonna let him pay! _

Decided to follow Kise and forgot the fact that he is supposed to get out from here, he… ''Hey! Wait up! Don't think that you are getting out of this that easily!''

Getting Aomine threats which he doesn't seems to mind, Kise… ''Oh, really? Then I would be ready every time to receive what you have got.''

Being taken aback at what Kise had just declared, for the first time of his life, Aomine had been rendered speechless as he is now stuck at his words.

As for the others who are watching at the side…

Moriyama and Shinya : *whistle* _Am I seeing some kind of history moment?_

Kobori and Hayakawa : _Holy! He made Aomine speechless, I have found it, my master!_

Kasamatsu : _Hmm… If he is able to do that, then maybe…_

Without letting him had a slightest chance to counter anything, Kise immediately turn his body around and continue to do what he had supposed to as he… ''Erm… Moriyama-san, could you please show me the way on how to make the Café au lait? Oh, and please show me the way to handle the Macchiato and Cappuccino too.''

Hearing Kise's request, Moriyama have a quick thanks for Kise as he is resisting the urge to Instagram Aomine's current expression with the captions of This Made My Day!

After that, as Kise is right now learning how to handle all those recipes from Moriyama, the others had go back to mend their business and once again Aomine had been left in the dust all for the sole reason of Kise Ryota.

_Haha! Accept everything that I throw at him? Don't make me laugh! Hm! If you think that's the case then… _''Oi! Kise Ryota! How about I challenge you to a contest, huh?''

And that did the trick, as Kise raises his head to signify his respond towards Aomine's challenge. ''Oh, what if I say I don't want?''

This made Aomine smirk slightly as he… ''Ah! Says the person who had just said that he will be ready every time to receive what he had got!''

Sensing the taunt given by Aomine, Kise… _Tch! You dare provoke me! But seeing how he looks, it seems like it was something he is great about, I don't want to lose, but I don't want to fall into his trap, but…_

After deciding in his mind, Kise… ''First of all, what's the contest that you had mentioned just now?''

''Oh, easy. Coffee.'' As he was saying, he is he now pointing at the coffee bar.

After hearing of what the contest is all about, Kise immediately had a thought, _Oh… coffee? Well… it seems that I am winning this! By the way, is this guy for real, for a guy who seems to slack away is coming to challenge me to a coffee contest?!'' _After that, he… ''Well, if that's what you want, then bring it on.''

''Hoh! That's fine, but if I win this contest, don't you come mess with me any longer, you got it?'' declared Aomine, full of confidence.

''What if you lose?''

''Oh, easy! I will just do whatever things you tell me to. Are you game?''

''Seems fair! Let's see who is going to be the winner.'' after saying all this, Kise turned around to look for someone and he found Hayakawa and he… ''Hey! Hayakawa-san, may I ask you a question.''

''Yes, what it is?'' answered Hayakawa.

''Did you perhaps had seen that _Aho_ made any coffee before?''

''No, it was the first time I am seeing it, and it was the first time we are seeing him going into the bar, so we are actually anticipating at what he is going to do.'' answered Hayakawa seriously with the others nodding their heads, while Kasamatsu is standing there, arm-crossed, deep in his thoughts…

While Kise is chatting with the others, Aomine on the other hand had wear his half-apron and he… ''Well, if you would, could you give me a handicap by giving me some time to practice?''

Upon listening to his request, Kise… _Hmm… a handicap? No way, hell not! But it was an opportunity to see his movement…_

''Fine, you can have the time…'' agreed Kise.

After getting the permission, Aomine immediately sprang into action and as if he wasn't the person that they know or the person that Kise know as a jerk. In this very moment, everyone in the shop that includes Kise and Kasamatsu are all astounded by Aomine swift movements at handling the drink, as there is no unnecessary movements been made. From time to time, different types of coffees had been made, and finally Aomine had stop his movements and he… ''Well… that's it, my warm-up, you ready?''

Snapping out of his trance, Kise… ''O-of course I am ready!'' _I'd better be careful and by the way I had just remember everything perfectly, there is no way that I am gonna lose._

As Kise, too is wearing his apron, the others except Kasamatsu, after seeing Aomine's show, they all have the same thoughts, _HOLY COW! _

While they are thinking the same stuffs, suddenly Aomine… ''Hey, Kasamatsu.''

''Yes, what's your business?'' answered Kasamatsu calmly.

''I want you to give us the title of the coffee and I want everyone in this shop be our judge, how was it? Pretty fair, right?''

After receiving Aomine's offer, the others accepted but not before considering and as well as Kasamatsu as he… ''Well… how about Café latte?''

''Whichever is fine with me. How about you?'' facing Kise now is no other than Aomine.

''I have nothing to complain.''

''Well let's start.'' announced Aomine himself.

After the announcing, the two of them immediately sprang into action and as they are busy preparing their respective works, the others…

''Oh my god, they are so fast!'' commented Hayakawa in awe.

''Yeah, they sure are fast.'' agreed Shinya.

''One is just beginner that learnt everything fast and another one is always the slacking one but seems like he had massive talents in him…'' blurted Kobori.

''A complete opposite…'' added Moriyama.

As they are busy with their ramblings and mumblings, suddenly Kasamatsu… ''So… what did you all think, if I made them the ace of this shop? No matter who wins or losses in this contest.''

''Eh! No way, right!'' exclaimed both Hayakawa and Kobori.

''I am actually serious, you know. Let's just see this in a bigger picture. Did you actually see Aomine walk in the bar once before the arrival of Kise?''

''Nope, not once.'' answered both Moriyama and Shinya.

''Then what if I let them continue their competitive spirit against each other, wouldn't it be good.''

''Well… I see you have a point there.'' replied Kobori as the others seems to agree on the statement.

As they are continuing their conversation, suddenly… ''Done!''

And that caught their attention as they turned their necks to see that there are 6 cups of drink at each of their own counter.

After looking at the drinks, the judging finally starts with Hayakawa comes first, then after that is like this, Kobori Moriyama Shinya, then finally it's Kasamatsu's turn…

After they had finished everything, it's finally time to reveal the results and by voting it came out like this…

**Kise 0 – 5 Aomine… **

Dumbstruck by the result, Kise… _No way! A landslide! _As he is thinking this, Aomine had appeared in-front of him, offering him the last cup of his drinks, ''Here.''

Due to the sudden offer, Kise couldn't help it but to accept it and as he try out Aomine's drinks, he… _Wha- I have never taste something like this! It's ecstacy! It's perfection! _

At that moment, Kise had completely change his impression towards Aomine and are now feeling something like a sense of respect forming in the corner of his being. _Maybe he wasn't who I think he is…_

''Hmm… not bad. But it was still lacking something.'' Without him knowing, Aomine had already gulped down the Café Latte that Kise had made.

Upon listening to his comments, Kise had snap out of his thoughts as he internally scold himself mentally… _What am I thinking? This man is the man who offended me! _

''No thanks for your comment. Let's do it again, I simply couldn't accept the fact that I lost to you!'' said Kise while putting away the cup that he had been holding.

''Hoh! You wanna do it again!? Fine, I am on, it's not like I am going to lose.'' And it's just like they had said, the match between them goes on and on with scores like…

**Kise 0 – 5 Aomine…**

**Kise 1 – 4 Aomine…**

**Kise 1 – 4 Aomine…**

And so on with Kise keeps losing to Aomine, the contest between them had finally come to a pause as the others are all hugging their stomach, resisting the urge to barf as some of them had already goes sprawling on the ground.

As the representative of all, Shinya… ''P-please, n-no m-more. It's e-enough.'' After finishing his speeches with hardship, he just goes straight to the floor, white foams forming in his mouth.

_Ah… too bad… Eh! Why do I feel so… _Touching his heart, he began to feel that something hot forming inside him and he realize that it was his long gone competitive spirit as he… _Ah! Why do I feel so frustrated right now! How long was it that I have felt like that?_

When he is thinking all this, he doesn't know that he had unconsciously turned his head to look at where Aomine is standing.

Sensing that someone is looking at him, Aomine start to turn his head towards Kise direction and what he get is a full view of Kise touching his chest where the heart resides, looking at him with a face expression that is hard to read.

After looking at Kise for a while, he decided to go towards to where Kise is standing but not before bringing along one of the drinks that he had made.

''Are you sick or something? Why did you make that face, huh? Oh ya, here!'' after asking him a several question, he gave the cup to Kise.

After accepting the cup of coffee, Kise then took a sip at the beverage and once again he is being swept away by the miracles that had brought by the drink as he… _Ah! It's even in a higher level than the previous ones…_

After thinking all this in the back of his mind, softly Kise… ''How do you make such flavour, huh? It's unfair.''

Upon listening to Kise's question, Aomine… ''Oh! It's easy. Just mix this and mix that then everything is done, haha!''

After listening to Aomine's reply, Kise while showing a ridiculed face, he… ''Just as I expected, you are a stupid after-all, so maybe even though you told me to not mess with you if you wins, but I am going to call you _Aho _from now on. Hmm… let me think… _Aho… Aomine… Aho… Aomine… Aho-mine… AHOMINE! _Yup, I am so calling you that!''

As he is saying all this, Kise begin to clean everything up and are right now ignoring whatever Aomine had thrown at him.

''Okay, okay! Fine! It's heart. You have to put all your heart in it.'' feeling defeated, Aomine blurted out his answer.

After getting the answer from him, Kise… ''Hmm… so that is the trick, heh. Maybe I will one day try to put all my heart while making coffee, heh.''

After getting a respond from Kise, Aomine made a huge smug face which made Kise put back his guard. _What was he thinking again?_

''But, it's not like I had forgotten of what had happened, so don't think that I had let it slide, so just you wait until the day I had defeat you!''

''Oh-hoh! Well… I will anticipate the day when you defeat me, as the one who can beat me is me alone.'' said Aomine, all high-and-mighty with a challenging tone.

''Just as I thought, you really are a despicable man.'' While he was saying this, for the first time in his life, although he did not admit it, but he had never felt so full-filled in so many years…

As the bickering continues, suddenly the door of the shop had been slide aside and coming in is a young lady with a nice body and pink hair.

Upon seeing the lady, Kise is the first one to speak up, as he… ''Erm… may I know who are you? If I am not wrong, today is our off-day.''

''Erm… actually, you see. I have come here to search for a job.'' answered the young lady.

And that let all the guys who had been kissing the floor for who knows how long, sprang up to listen to what the young lady is going to say…

''Oh! If I am not mistaken, I guess everyone is here, right? So, let me introduce myself properly. I am Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you.'' and a smile was given.

_**~End of Chapter Twelve~**_

* * *

**Reply to the Reviewers:**

_**To animesrule9 :**_ _Glad that the AoKise's story will be your favourite. And yes, Aomine is so dumb. When writing his part, I got to made myself dumb and I actually felt that I am getting dumber in the process, LOL XD_

_**To Fran-anisca Grave : **__You are welcome for thanking me. Yes, Aomine being Aomine was so damn funny, LOL. Glad that the chapter made your day! :D_

* * *

**Author's Note : **_A lightning bolt chapter, due to my sudden inspiration to write and I found that if I have the inspiration, my story will be going much more faster… 0_0 _

_And why did it turn out like this, a revengeful Kise had turned into someone that respect Aomine and Aomine that is supposed to be jerk… Why! Blame it on my inspiration, it totally made me swing the other way! I am so sorry!_

_Another thing is, in the previous chapter, did I mentioned something shocking, well as you can see… MOMOI SATSUKI! _

_And just as mentioned above, comments and reviews and welcome. ^_^_

_Well… then, see y'all poking next chap! _

_WELL… SIGNING OUT!_


End file.
